Dinosaur world at war
by RichardTerminator
Summary: What would what if the dionsaurs had their own World War 2, this a story of how Littlefoot and the gang help the allied powers fight against the axis powers to save the Great Valley.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first crossover with Pearl Harbor and Land Before Time, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in the Land Before Time**

* * *

In the year 1943, there is a war around the world that is everywhere called World War 2, It is the Allied Powers vs the Axis Powers, The Allied Powers are The Untied States, Canada, Britain, The Soviet Union, China, Australia, New Zealand, and many more Allied Powers, The Axis Powers are Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, The Empire of Japan, and their allies, After the Doolittle Raid, Danny, Rafe, Gooz, Red, and many others survived and continued to fight in the Pacific, they won the battle of Midway against Japan in June 1942, by the year 1943, Danny, Rafe, and the others were then sent to England to fight against the Nazi's and the Fascist's, Danny, Rafe, and the others are heading to Italy to help the Allied troops land on the beaches, they heard that they are not just going to just meet with the Italian Air force, but also the Luftwaffe, the German air force, there mission is to destroy the air forces and take out any artillery that halts the troops from advancing, Rafe and Danny are in their fighter planes, their fighters are mustangs, Rafe picks up his radio, " Get ready for Danny."

Danny that is flying next to him in his mustang, he picks up his radio, " I'm ready when you are, Rafe."

Rafe and Danny along with some British pilot's that Rafe were friends with from Britain are in their Hawker hurricanes and Submarine Spitfires, then when they got to Italy's door step, they saw the Italian air force and the Luftwaffe, then Danny, Rafe, and the other pilot's got into a dog fight with Italian and Nazi fighters, Danny had shot down ten fighters, Rafe had shot down twenty fighters, the British pilot's shot down five fighters, as the Allied forces were landing on the beaches of Italy, then Danny and Rafe were flying after two Nazi fighters, as a worm hole came out of nowhere, as the four planes went in it, Gooz, try's to contact them, " Danny, Rafe, this is Gooz, come in."

Gooz got static, he try's again, " Danny, Rafe, this is Gooz, do you copy?"

But still got static, Gooz now only hope that are okay.

* * *

In 65 million years into the past, before World War 2 starts, the sun is shining above in the Great Valley, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, were playing in the bubbling mud enjoying their day, " Today is a great day, yep, yep, yep." Ducky said.

Cera says, " You bit, I hope that it stay's like that."

Petrie says, " Me hope's so too."

Littlefoot says, " Who knows we might have another adventure again."

Then they hear a noise that came from the sky, Petrie asks being scared, " What's that?"

Ducky says, " I've never heard that sound before, oh no, no, no."

Ruby says, " Me and Chomper have never heard that sound either."

Chomper smells the air, he finds the scent very funny, but knows where it is, " I never smelt anything like this before, but it is coming from the sky."

Littlefoot says, " Lets go check it out."

When Littlefoot and the gang came out into the clearing, they saw four flying objects flying around the Great Valley, while that was happen, Danny and Rafe were too busy to notice they were somewhere else, as they are trying to shot down the last two Nazi fighters, Rafe says, " I got him, I'm on his tale, hammer down."

Rafe starts shooting at one of the Nazi fighters, then the fighters got hit and went down from the sky to the ground, Littlefoot and the gang saw one of the flying objects falling out of the sky and crashes as Rafe says in the radio, " I got another one, the last one is yours Danny."

Danny says in the radio, " Okay, Rafe." Danny then started shooting at the last one, then the fighter went down, Danny kept on shooting at it until it exploded in the air. " I got him, Rafe, we did it, lets head back to base." Danny said into the Radio.

Rafe looks around the land and says, " Danny, I don't thing we will be going back to the base."

Danny asks, " Why?"

Rafe says, " Look out of your cockpit."

Danny does and see's dinosaurs, Danny asks in his Radio, " Rafe, did we ended up in the time of the dinosaurs?"

Rafe says into the radio, " Yes Danny, we need to land to save fuel."

Littlefoot and the gang then saw the flying objects are trying to land, then they heard a old male voice, " Littlefoot."

Littlefoot turns around and see's his Grandfather and says, " Grandpa, those flying object just came out of nowhere, two of them fell out of the sky, one crashed while the other one got destroyed."

Grandpa Longneck says, " We saw it too, we better find them."

Mr. Threehorn says, " Let be cautious, we don't know if they are friendly or hostile, but let check it out."

Littlefoot and the gang, followed both Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn to where the flying object are about to land, back with Danny and Rafe they are trying to land their planes, Rafe see's a good landing spot, he radio's Danny, " Danny, I see a good landing spot, follow my lead."

Danny see's it too, and says into the radio, " Following right behind you, Rafe."

Littlefoot and the gang including Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn, saw the flying objects land on the ground safe and stopped when they landed, Littlefoot and the gang watch, as they saw two creatures came out of the flying object, Littlefoot and the gang then walked up to the creatures, Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn see them, but it was too late to try to call them back, Littlefoot and the gang see the creatures talking to each other.

Danny says, " I can't believe that we toke out those Nazi's out, you were good, Rafe."

Rafe says, " I fought against the Nazi's in England remember."

Danny says, " But still your good."

Littlefoot and the gang the got close enough for the creatures to see them.

Danny says, " Look at this."

Rafe looks and see seven little dinosaurs walking to them and stopped in front of them.

Rafe, " When I was young, I always wanted to be in a world full of dinosaurs, but now I really here."

But what happened next would change both of the two pilot's lives forever.

Littlefoot says, " Hello."

Danny and Rafe stair at the little dinosaur, then they both looked at each other.

Danny says, " Did I just hear something or did that dinosaur just talk?"

Rafe says, " The dinosaur just talked right in front of us."

Littlefoot says, " Sorry for being rude, but what are you?"

Rafe says, " We're humans and we are Americans."

Chomper asks, " Where are you from?"

Danny says, " We are from a land far away from here."

Cera looks at their planes and ask with suspicion, " What are does things?"

Danny and Rafe look behind them and saw their planes as Rafe says, " Those are our planes, this is the mustang the fastest plane used in the U.S. Army Air Force."

Ruby asks, " U.S. Army Air Force?"

Danny says, " We are drafted in the U.S. Army Air Force, we are pilot's for the U.S. Army Air Force."

Littlefoot was about to ask them they're names, they heard footsteps they saw Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn coming at them, Mr. Threehorn asks the kids, " What are these creatures and what do they want?"

Ruby says, " They are humans, from a land far away, they are pilot's for the U.S. Army Air Force, that's all we know."

Grandpa Longneck asks the two humans, " Can you tell us who you two are?"

Rafe says, " I'm Capt. Rafe McCawley and this is my friend Capt. Danny Walker of the United States Army Air Force."

Grandpa Longneck looks at the planes and asks, " So these are your planes?"

Danny says, " Yes Sir, they are P-51 Mustangs, one of the best airplanes used in the war."

Mr Threehorn and Grandpa Longneck both asked, " A war?"

Rafe says, " That's right, Me, Danny, and are friends have been at war for a year and a half now, there was a war in Europe, that began before are country got involved because of the Empire of Japan, they surprise attacked us for no reason at Pearl Harbor, which is in Hawaii and killed a lot of Americans, then after a year and a half, Me and my friends were sent to Europe to help the Allied forces land in Italy, we were fighting with the Nazi's that are helping the Italians, to stop us from advancing."

Littlefoot then got curious and asks, " What were those other planes, they're not your type of planes."

Danny says, " That's was our enemy, the Nazi's, that what you saw, were their planes, to tell the difference between our and the Nazi's, the Nazi's have a symbol on the tail of their planes that looks like that, we shot them out of the sky."

Littlefoot and the gang, even Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn, looked at the Nazi symbol on the tail of the airplane, as Rafe says, " They cause nothing, but trouble, they started the war in the first place, and we are winning the war so far, and we hope to defeat them and bring peace into the world."

Grandpa Longneck asks, " Do you know how you got here?"

Danny says, " We came here by a wormhole and we ended up here, but we have no way back."

Grandpa Longneck says, " Well until you can find your way back, you are welcome to stay in the Great Valley."

Rafe says to Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn, " Thank you Sir, what are your names?"

Grandpa Longneck says to Rafe, " Call me, Grandpa Longneck."

Mr. Threehorn: " I'm Mr. Threehorn, that is all you can call me, understand?"

Danny says, " Yes Sir."

Grandpa Longneck says, " We need to have a meeting about you two, follow me, kids come with us."

Rafe says, " Thank you, Sir."

Mr. Threehorn says, " You will also call me Mr. Threehorn, do you understand?"

Danny says to Mr. Threehorn, " Yes, Sir."

Than later a meeting was called, the residents of the Great Valley, started asking questions to both Rafe and Danny, about the action they did, where they came from, how did they got here, some questions were about their customs, weapons, vehicles, and many more, then the meeting was over as the sun went down, Rafe and Danny slept in their planes, hoping for a new day to come.

* * *

**Rafe and Danny are about to have another war heading their way, but it will be a war that Littlefoot and the gang have never before, see you guys later, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2: the gathering

**Here comes another chapter for the Dinosaur World At War, lets see action.**

**Chapter 2: The gathering and rescue mission**

* * *

It was night time in the Great Valley, Danny and Rafe were in their planes sleeping, then a bright light came from the sky, it woke up Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe, then once it crashed, the force of the effect, was strong enough to knock some dinosaurs down and blow Danny and Rafe's planes from the ground a little bit, everybody even Danny and Rafe recovered from the mess, outside of the Great Valley, different herds start heading for the Great Valley, in the big water, some friends of Littlefoot and the gang they started heading for the Great Valley, inside the Great Valley, then Ducky asks Littlefoot, " What hit just hit us last night Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot says, " Well, uh, I saw a blue flying rock hit the valley not far from here."

" Oh not that dumb old Stone of Cold Fire again?" Groaned Cera.

Ruby says, " I might be."

Chomper complained right arm, " Well what ever it was, it landed hard."

Danny and Rafe see some herds coming, and Rafe gets Littlefoot's attention, " Hey, Littlefoot, there are herds coming into the Valley from the west and east."

Littlefoot and the gang, along with Danny and Rafe, meet the herds, then Littlefoot and the gang saw a Longnecks and saw one with a scar on his right eye, as Littlefoot says, " Doc, Dara, I knew you would come back."

Doc and Dara looks down at Littlefoot and the gang and Doc says, " Hello kids, how are doing?"

Chomper says to Doc, " Very fine."

Cera says, " What brings you here to the Great Valley?"

Doc reply's, " Trouble." Doc then turns his attention to Littlefoot, " Your fathers herd will be here at any moment."

" Your father?" Danny and Rafe asked Littlefoot.

" He's coming here?" Littlefoot asked Doc.

" Yep." Doc said.

Danny says, " That must be the herd coming from the east."

Doc see Danny and Rafe and asks, " Who are you?"

But too late, both Danny and Rafe left with Littlefoot and the gang, before Doc and Dara's questions could be answered, Littlefoot was running hopeful to see his father again, after a long time, then he accidentally ran into someone but he couldn't see who it was, as Littlefoot says, " I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The other person says, " I'm fine."

The person is a Longneck like Littlefoot but female, she looks at Littlefoot and says, " Littlefoot."

Littlefoot recognizes her and says, " Ali, it's great to see you again."

Ali then says, " I should say the same thing to you."

Then Littlefoot lead Ali to his friends, to meet Capt. Rafe McCawley and Capt. Danny Walker of the United States Army Air Force, Littlefoot met up with Bron and Shorty, they were much talking to each other, then Doc and Dara, and the gang came, after a while everybody heard someone clearing their throat, everybody turned and saw Rafe and Danny, Doc says, " Littlefoot, you and your friends never told me who these two are?"

" Sorry about that, this is Capt. Rafe McCawley and Capt. Danny Walker, they are pilots of the United States Army Air Force." Littlefoot said with excitement.

Rafe says, " Hello there, um, like Littlefoot said, we are pilots for the United States Army Air Force, we fight enemies in the air, how do we do it, we use airplanes, I will explain later."

Then some blue flashes came, everybody toke cover, Danny and Rafe toke cover with Littlefoot and the gang, including Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, then everybody felt some wind and toke a look and saw lightening hitting the ground, then suddenly it stopped, everybody got up and saw where the blue flashes came from they saw a meteor, Littlefoot says, " The stone of cold fire."

Doc says, " The _real _stone of cold fire."

Danny and Rafe were confused, what did Doc mean by real?

* * *

Then when night came, everybody went to sleep, by early morning, Danny and Rafe were woken up by a voice, " Danny, Rafe."

Danny and Rafe woke up and saw Littlefoot next to their planes, Danny says, " What's wrong, Littlefoot?"

" Some of are friends are missing, Doc is waiting for us." Littlefoot said.

Rafe says, " Hang on, let us get are weapons."

Danny and Rafe pulled out two Colt .45 pistols, Danny and Rafe followed Littlefoot to where the gang, Doc, Dara, and Bron are, they split up into groups, Danny, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Bron are in one group, as Rafe, Littlefoot, Ali, Petrie, Doc, and Dara are in another group, everybody in Rafe's group are walking until Doc stops everybody, he see's footprints, Rafe also see's them, as Doc says, " Footprints, these belong to a middle size Fast-biter, about Littlefoot's size."

The group kepted on moving, in Danny's group, they were walking until everybody saw, Fast-biters, but not only Fast-biters, but also saw Japanese troops holding Nambu 14th Year pistols in their hands, the Japanese and the Fast-biters have Rhett and Shorty hostage, Danny says, " Japs."

Bron asks, " You know them?"

Danny repeats, " Know them? They are my our one of my country's enemies, those are the Japanese, but we call them Japs for short."

Cera says, " Lets go safe Rhett and Shorty."

Then suddenly the whole group attacked The Japanese and the Fast-biters, Bron toke out the Fast-biters, as Danny shot two Jap troops holding Rhett and Shorty, then everybody started heading back to the Great Valley with Shorty and Rhett.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rafe and Doc's group, they we're looking for two more kidnapped kids, stopped in a bush and saw a few Fast-biters, with Humans that have Nazi symbols on their arms, Rafe realized that they are Nazi's, they were looking at the Nazi SS, Hitler's special body guards, the Nazi SS were armed with Paraboloid P' 08 ( Luger) and Walter P38 pistols, as they holding Chomper and Ruby hostage, while Rafe says, " Nazi's."

Doc asks, " Are they your enemy?"

Rafe says, " Yes, they are one of my country's enemy, we are at war with them."

Dara says, " We got to safe them."

Rafe pointed is Colt .45 pistol at one of the Fast-biters, he fired and shot four of them, the last Fast-biter, went next to the Nazi SS for cover, Rafe shot two Nazi SS, as there are two more Nazi's, the Nazi SS point their pistols at Chomper and Ruby, the Fast-biter growls at the group, as Chomper says, " He says, ' Surrender and become our food'."

Littlefoot asks, " If we refuse?"

Chomper translated for the Fast-biter, then the Fast-biter nodded to one of the SS, and the Fast-biter was chocking Chomper, Rafe shot the Fast-biter and shot the Nazi holding Ruby, Rafe ran out of bullets, the two Nazi SS, were about to shot Rafe, But thanks to Doc and Dara, Rafe is still alive, Then everybody went back to the Great Valley with Chomper and Ruby.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, the Sharpteeth are about to attack the Great Valley, their evil leader is ready to invade, with his allies the Axis Forces of Fascist Italy, Nazi Germany, and the Empire of Japan, then all of Axis planes take off into the air with Flying Sharpteeth, Fast-biters and Sharpteeth are teamed up, with Axis troops on the ground, with tanks, they invasion of the Great Valley is coming, as the evil Sharptooth leader starts sending a massage to the Great Valley.

* * *

**The Great Valley is about to get invaded, will help come before they are doomed, see Chapter 3, to see more, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The War Begins

**Here comes the war, here we go**

**Chapter 3: The War Begins**

* * *

Danny, Rafe, Littlefoot and everybody else walking back to the Great Valley, when they walked into the Great Valley, they reunited with Grandpa Longneck, then soon they're we're roaring coming from the Mysterious Beyond, followed by growling, Chomper starts translating, " This is a warning, for the Great Valley, we the Mysterious Beyond declare a full out war against the Great Valley, come my Sharpteeth brothers, we will defeat our enemies with our special allies, the reward will be unlimited food and the allies offer is living space."

Chomper finishes the translating while the growling stopped as Grandpa Longneck says, " I must report this to council."

Littlefoot asks, " The council of elders?"

Then after a while Grandpa Longneck reported it to the council, and the Great Valley declared war against the Mysterious Beyond, Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, and some members of the council gave Danny and Rafe orders to scout the area for enemies on the ground and air, Danny and Rafe toke off in their planes, Littlefoot was much in his own world, he was trying to figure out why this war is happening, until he heard a female voice asking him, " Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot looked and saw Ali next to him as he says, " Yeah?"

Ali asks with concern, " Are you alright?"

Littlefoot says, " Some thing don't make sense." Littlefoot paused before saying, " Why would the Sharpteeth declare war on us, that would be dumb of them for doing things like that."

Ali says, " I don't know, but I think that something is about to change."

* * *

In the sky, over the Great Valley, Danny and Rafe spotted a hugh amount of enemy planes and Flying Sharpteeth, they also saw a hugh ground force, of Nazi's, Fascists, and Japanese with Sharpteeth and Fast-biters, Danny and Rafe attacked the ground troops with surprise, only 1/3 of the force was destoryed, but they're were still a hugh force heading for the Great Valley, Danny and Rafe were then forced to take out the air force, there we're Dornier Do 17 bombers, Savoia-Marchetti SM.79 Sparviero bombers, Junker Ju 87 dive bombers, Heinkel He 111 bombers, Mitsubishi G3N Nell bombers, Nakajima B5N Kate bombers, Aichi D3A Val dive bombers, Heinkel He 115 bombers, Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Conder bombers, Mitsubishi G4M Betty bombers, Heinkel He 177 bombers, Messerschmitt Me 410 Hornisse bombers, Aichi B7A Ryusei " Grace" Bombers, Junker Ju 88 bombers, Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters, Mitsubishi A5M Claude fighters, Messerschmitt Bf 110 fighters, Macchi Mc. 200 Saetta fighters, Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusa " Oscar" fighters, Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighters, Mitsubishi A6M Reisen " Zero" Fighters, Kawanish N1K1 Shiden " George" fighters, Heinkel He 219 Uhu fighter, Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien " Tony" fighters, and Flying Sharpteeth, Danny and Rafe shot down only a few planes and a few Flying Sharpteeth, but they were too many of them, there are bunch of bf 109's and Zero's on their tails.

* * *

On the ground in the Great Valley, all of the residents are ready to fight, as they saw their enemey with their allies, then enemy stopped and waited as the axis air forces fly over the residents and start bombing and shooting at the residents, only a few got killed, as the Panzers roll in with the Italian and Japanese tanks, the tanks fired their rounds as the axis troops march in for battle, German troops are firing their MP40's and their Kar 98k rifles, the Italians fire their Beretta Model 1938/42's and their Moschetto Modello 1891 per Cavalleria rifles, the Japanese fired their Type 100's and their Arisaka 38th Year rifles at the residents, some of the residents got killed by the gunfire, the Sharpteeth and Fast-biters also attacked the residents, Littlefoot and the gang are now caught in the middle of the war, Littlefoot and the gang were not just going to stay by and do nothing, Littlefoot and the gang are going to fight until the very end, Petrie tried to avoid getting shot one Japanese soldier was about to shot Petrie, but then Pterano came out of nowhere and grabbed the Jap troop by the neck and killed him, Petrie says with joy, " Uncle Pterano! You come back!"

Pterano looks at his nephew and says, " Yes Petrie, I came back."

The gang had to be saved from the fight, from a nearby adult, as Littlefoot and Ali kepted on fighting until Littlefoot fell to the ground he has a lot of claw marks on him, Ali stood over trying to protect him, Littlefoot tried to get up, but he was too weak, as fell back down, Ali was preparing for a fight that is not about to happen, a ten colored Sharptooth attacked it's comrades and it's allies to protect Littlefoot and Ali, Littlefoot could'nt help but smile at what is just happening, at least they are safe for now, as he wonders if help will for the valley.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky, over the Great Valley, Danny and Rafe thought that it was the end of them, until they saw a hugh information of planes, they thought more enemy planes, but instead it is the allied powers coming to the rescue, they were information of fighters, the fighters are Hawker Hurricane fighters, Supermarine Spitfire fighters, Curtiss P-40 fighters, Brewster F2A Buffalo fighters, Bell P-39 Airacobra fighters, Grumman F4F Wildcat fighters, Lockheed P-38 Lightning fighters, de Havilland Mosquite .2 fighters, Hawker Typhoon fighters, Lavochkin LaGG-1 and LaGG-3 fighters, Yakovlev Yak-1 fighters, Mikayan Mig-1 and Mig-3 fighters, Republic P-47 Thunderbolt fighters, Grumman F6F Hellcat fighters, Lavochkin La-5 fighters, and Hawker Tempest fighters, Danny and Rafe with the Allied fighters shot down must of axis air force and Flying Sharpteeth, the last of the Axis air force and Flying Sharpteeth retreated, Danny and Rafe won the battle in the air, now it was time to take care of the ground troops on the ground.

* * *

Back on the ground, the tide of battle was about to shift, then out of nowhere allied forces came into the battle with M4 and M5 tanks and also with British and Russian tanks, all of the allied tanks fired their rounds at the axis tanks and at some Sharpteeth, while the American forces fired their Thompson M1921 machine guns, Thompson M1928 machine guns, M3A1 machine guns, M1 Garand rifles, BAR machine guns, and Carbine Caliber .30 M1 rifles, as the British fired their Sten Mk II machine guns, and their Lee-Enfield Mk II rifles, as the Russians fired their PPS-43 machine guns, PPSh-41 machine guns, and their M1891/30 rifles, the Australians fired their Austen MK1 machine guns, and their Owen machine guns, the Germans, the Italians, and the Japanese retreated after a Sharptooth gave orders to fall back, the Sharpteeth and their allies retreated, the Great Valley won their first battle, all thanks to the allied powers that came just in time, Littlefoot saw an American Soldier walking toward him and Ali as he passed out, the American Soldier told one of his lower ranks to come help Littlefoot in the Army Red Cross truck, Ali rode with Littlefoot, the Tan colored Sharptooth was allowed to come with the residents of the Great Valley, and the allied powers were allowed to stay in the Great Valley, all of the Allied bombers were on the ground, as Danny, Rafe, and the other allied pilots landed their fighters on the ground, Danny and Rafe saw that Littlefoot is in the Red Cross truck, they found out he had passed out, American, British, and Russian doctor cleaned and healed his wounds that he got from battle, they doctors say that he will be fine, he will wake later on tonight, the nurse's carried Littlefoot to his nest, as Ali laid her head down next to him, as she fell asleep.

* * *

**That was one big battle, the allied powers are here what will happen next, read chapter 4, to learn more, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: King, Allied Powers, Armor

**Here comes the part of the world at war, lets go.**

**Chapter 4: King, Allied Powers, and armor battle**

* * *

Littlefoot woke up back in the Great Valley, with several tree stars, his injuries bandaged up, and a nice sun. He tried to lift his head up, but it was weighted down by something, he toke a look and saw that something is Ali, she is asleep with her neck is on his neck, Littlefoot smiled at her, but to smile even more at the sound of thundering footsteps. Littlefoot turned and saw a ten colored Sharptooth standing there, the ten colored Sharptooth then asked, " Are you alright?"

Littlefoot nodded as he says, " Uh huh, thanks for your help out there in the battle."

The Sharptooth says, " No problem, I'm glad to have helped. I'm King."

Littlefoot began to introduce himself, " I'm..."

" Littlefoot; I know. Your right famous for the fight back there." King said. " Most others would have turned tail and fled. But not you, you stared down at your opposition for one of your own."

Littlefoot and King look at Ali, Ali then snuggled closer to Littlefoot, then Littlefoot then licked the side of her face and she woke up, as she says with a yawn, " Oh Littlefoot, I see you already up."

Littlefoot replied softly, " Hey."

Ali then saw King standing right in front of them, then she asked King, " What's your name?"

" King." He repeated.

Littlefoot then asked, " What happened when I passed out?"

King then starts telling the story, " Well, it started like this."

* * *

( Flashback)

Littlefoot has passed out, an American soldier is walking toward him and Ali, the Soldier turns to his men, as he says, " Sargent!"

An American Sargent ran to the other soldier and says, " Yes, Lieutenant?"

The American Lieutenant says, " Get a medic over here, right now!"

The American Sargent says, " Yes sir. Medic!"

Then a American Medic came, the medic looked at Littlefoot injuries, he then told the soldiers that they need a red cross army truck, the red cross army truck came, as the allied powers pushed the axis forces back with there allies, the Great Valley residents also head back, the adults came to where Littlefoot and Ali are, the residents saw what King did, they allowed him to follow them back, the American soldiers put Littlefoot in the red cross army truck as Ali rode with Littlefoot, in the Great Valley there are now a lot of Allied soldiers, along with allied bombers on the ground, as allied fighters land on the ground safely, Danny and Rafe got out of there planes, they saw a red cross army truck drive in, soon they saw Littlefoot and Ali inside, Littlefoot has passed out, soon the medic's lay Littlefoot on a patch of grass, the residents are standing there talking, then a few American, British, and Russian doctors came and worked on his cuts and bruises, then Littlefoot got bandaged on him, then Ali came next to Littlefoot and laid next to him, as the residents then left to deal with the other wounded, as allied forces came back, as Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn allowed the allied powers to stay in the Great Valley.

* * *

( Flashback ends)

" That's just about it." Said King. " Now you two stay here, I'll be right back." King left to search for someone.

" So, uh, thank you for saving me, Littlefoot." Ali said.

" Don't mention it." Littlefoot said.

Ali then asks, " Did you hear, the residents have allowed Pterano to stay in the Great Valley?"

Littlefoot shock his head, he had been unconscious at that time, as Ali continued, " And we show those Sharpteeth and their allies who this valley belongs to. The grown-ups..." Ali tried to start a conversation.

Littlefoot interrupted Ali, " Ali?"

" Yeah?" she asked. Littlefoot tried not laugh, as he says, " You're rushing into things."

Ali says, " Sorry."

Littlefoot says, " That okay."

Ali then starts to have a filling for Littlefoot as she signs and says, " Littlefoot? I have to tell you something."

Littlefoot then asks, " What do you want to tell me?"

Ali then says the words that Littlefoot and Ali will say forever, " I love you."

Littlefoot was shocked and surprised, but then he says, " I love you too, Ali."

Littlefoot and Ali nuzzle each other as they wait, soon they both saw Danny and Rafe, along with a female nurse right behind them, as Danny asks, " How are you doing, Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot says, " I'm fine."

Rafe says, " That's good, Littlefoot, you, Ali, your friends, your family, and some of the residents have been given the purple heart medal for being wounded on the battlefield."

Littlefoot then looks at the Nurse and asks, " Who are you?"

The Nurse then says, " Hello there, Littlefoot, I'm Nurse Lt. Evelyn Johnson, I'm here to check up on you."

Littlefoot says, " I am little better."

Nurse Lt. Evelyn says, " That's good to hear."

Nurse Lt. Evelyn checks out Littlefoot, she tells Littlefoot that he okay, and he can move, Nurse Lt. Evelyn packed up her things after she checked Littlefoot out, Evelyn then went to Danny, kisses him and leaves, as Littlefoot's Dad, Grandparents, Shorty, Rhett, and his friends, Shorty that had bruise on his lift shoulder, was about to say something, before Littlefoot says, " Don't say it."

Shorty complains, " But I didn't say anything."

Littlefoot then says, " My point exactly."

" Now boys", Bron said with chucking. He had medic dressing that start on his forehead and winding around his neck as it went downward, " We should be celebrating along with our new allies, our first official victory in the war."

Littlefoot repeats, " Official victory?"

" That's right." Said Grandpa Longneck. He had a long cast on his leg. " It seems that the Axis force's and their allies leaders saw you fight against there own men."

" On top of that, the fact the King here betrayed them," Grandma Longneck said, with a medic dressing on her lower jaw. " And they be stupid to not have fall back."

Rafe says, " Thank goodness, he would have lost, if it wasn't for the allied powers that arrived just in time."

Rhett with a bruise on his right shoulder says trying to act brave, and beginning to do his stories again " Yeah, I helped surround them for the final strike with the allied powers, while you just watch us do the real work."

Littlefoot says to Rhett, " Your blabbering."

Everybody laughed, soon everybody is where Littlefoot is, all of the residents, Doc, Dara, Pterano, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and many others along with King himself, Littlefoot then started to stand with support from Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, as King clear his throat and steps forward to speak.

" By now I think that you should all know why all of this is happening." that got everybody's attention as King says, " Two nights ago, a blue flying rock came into this valley, this ' Stone of Cold Fire' as you call it, started this mess, somehow it turn most, but not all, Sharpteeth's instincts of survival into instincts of evil. It has brought allies from the future, both the allied and the axis powers."

" So that's what's happening." Littlefoot said.

Ali asks, " Is there anyone who can help us?"

Kings says, " I might know two that might help us, their names are Zero and Blade, I know Zero personally, and he is still one of the good guys."

Littlefoot then asks, " And Blade?"

" Zero cousin. Strongest of the two. I don't know him, never met'em. Only heard rumors. I heard that he somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond to be ready to fight for the right reason."

King turned and started to leave as Littlefoot asks, " Wait, where are you going?"

King says, " To get more dinosaurs to join those protecting this valley."

* * *

Soon everybody went back to their nest to sleep for the night, the allies also told everyone that when they are asleep to be aware of an attack on the ground and in the air, and warned that they could attack at anytime, but to everybody's surprise, no attack, so it is a calm night enjoy, the next morning, Littlefoot, Ali, and the gang, then went to meet with the allied forces, they first went to Danny and Rafe, Danny and Rafe lead Littlefoot and the others as two men came to Danny and Rafe, as one of the men say, " Danny, Rafe, I have been looking for you, the Commander-in-Chief, is waiting for you."

Danny says, " Okay, Gooz, we will be over there, Gooz, Red, I want you to meet Littlefoot and the gang, kids, these our are friends, this is Lt. Gooz Wood and Lt. Red Winkle."

Littlefoot and the gang say, " Hello."

Red then try's talking, but ends up stuttering as he says, " Hello there, It's n- n- n- nice to meet you."

Littlefoot and the gang looked at Red with a smile, soon Littlefoot and Ali saw the American soldiers that got him and Ali out of the battle, as Littlefoot says with excitement, " Hey, your the ones that got me and Ali out of the battlefield."

The American lieutenant then says, " That's right, I am Lieutenant Jack Travis of the United States Army, this my unit the Big Red One, the first infantry division, this is Sargent Mike Robinson, Medic Private Jake Walker, and Sniper Private Joe."

Littlefoot then says, " I'm Littlefoot, this is Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby."

Danny and Rafe were about to leave, until they heard a siren go off, soon all of the allied pilots ran to their planes, Danny and Rafe ran to there planes, as all of the allied soldiers then started running as Littlefoot asks, " What's going on?"

Lieutenant Jack says, " The enemy is out on the battlefield fighting with some residents, we are all going to help out." as Littlefoot and the gang started running with allied forces.

* * *

Soon Danny, Rafe, and the other allied pilots got in their planes, as allied soldiers then meet with the axis forces, in the air, the flying Sharpteeth now have new Flyer machine guns on them, but the results were the same, the enemy is losing in the air, on the battlefield is now even tougher, the Nazi's have brought even more guns, then last time, the fast-biters are more trained then the last battle, now there are MG42's being fired and many other heavy machine guns, Littlefoot and the gang toke cover from the gun fire, soon they started splitting up to try to fight some of the enemy, Petrie is flying like crazy, soon one Japanese soldier toke Petrie down with a small stick, Petrie then got captured by a Jap, but the Jap, didn't get a chance to celebrate his victory, soon a well trained Pterano with a Thompson shot the Jap and saved Petrie's life, Petrie then flew to his uncle and they both flew away from the battle, Cera and the other are having trouble, the Big Red One soon got in the fight too, then started having trouble, then three dinosaurs came fought and defeated them, it is Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, soon they started helping the Big Red One, push the Axis forces back with Cera and the gang, an allied tank gun was being fired, Mr. Threehorn saw this, he tore off the main tank gun off, Cera's dad then told Bron to put the tank gun on his back, then Bron put gun on Mr. Threehorn's back, as Mr. Threehorn walked the allied tank commanders and their men fired their rounds at Axis Tanks.

* * *

Littlefoot and Ali are running around to lose some Sharpteeth that are after them, they also avoided gun fire from the Germans, the Italians, and the Japanese, soon Littlefoot then jumped into a lake to hide, soon the Germans and the Japanese came to where the Sharpteeth are standing and started shooting their MP40's and Type 100's into the lake hoping to kill Littlefoot, Littlefoot dodged the bullet's, soon he swam as best as he could, then he accidentally swam through a skeleton of a Longneck, soon his body had made it through, and the skeleton fitted him perfectly, soon Littlefoot resurfaced, Littlefoot saw the Nazi's and the Japanese, he then attacked them with his tail, before they could shot him, soon the Sharpteeth started attacking him, but Littlefoot was protected, by the bones as if they were armor, soon the Sharpteeth then started running away, as the Sharpteeth had lost against Littlefoot, Littlefoot then got an idea, he then started to look for Ali, then he saw her, backed against a wall, two German SS officers with MP40's were about to kill her, then Littlefoot jumped on the SS officers and toke them down, soon the Sharpteeth then attacked, but Littlefoot still remained unaffected from the attacks as the skeleton is protecting him, Ali then gets worried and says with worry, " Who are you?"

After the Sharpteeth lift, the Longneck ducked his head, to reveal himself to be Littlefoot, as Ali says with relief, " Oh, Littlefoot, thank goodness, I thought I was done for."

Littlefoot then comforts her, he nuzzles her and says, " It's over now, and it seems the battle is almost over too."

King was fighting with some Sharpteeth, Littlefoot and Ali then toke cover and waited to help, but then were pinned down by gunfire from the Nazi's MG42's, then some German threw their stick grenades into the air, to where Littlefoot and Ali are, King then ran to them moved them out of the way, before the grenades, then a spiked Sharptooth came and help them out, then a third Sharptooth tired to attack, then King said a few words that changed the course of the war, " Alright guys it's time."

Soon half of the Sharpteeth and all of the Axis powers got confused, soon half of the Sharpteeth then turned on each other, some Fast-biters then roared as more soldiers came, they're were Chinese, Poles, Free French, and French Resistance fighters, the Spiked Sharptooth along with a few Sharpteeth and it's new allies pushed back the Axis forces with the Allied powers, soon a Fast-biter came up and asks, " Are you alright?"

Littlefoot and Ali nod as the Fast-biter recognized them as he says, " Hey, you're that Longneck that toke on a few Sharpteeth to protect her. I saw the whole thing. And I'm the one called a retreat, when the allies came."

Littlefoot says, " You must be the high ranking Fast-biter, King told us about, we really thank you for the help."

The high ranking Fast-biter says, " You did most of it, I just made sure you made out alive, even the two you look good together." Littlefoot and Ali blushed. " I'm Streakclaw, by the way."

" I'm Littlefoot and this is Ali." Littlefoot introduced himself and Ali, then the spiked Sharptooth finish taking down an evil Sharptooth as the spiked one that had longer arms came to King and helped him up, as King said, " Thanks, Zero."

Littlefoot and Ali gasps as they ask together, " You're Zero?"

Zero turned to them and said, " Last time I checked, that was my name, you must be Littlefoot and Ali, King has told about you two, I am the one, who secretly found some more backup for the Valley."

* * *

Soon the battle on the ground was over, it ended up in another Allied victory, as allied planes along with some Flying Sharpteeth that are now working for the Allied powers including the Great Valley, then an hour after the battle, the allies were surprised to see, Littlefoot use a useless skeleton as armor, soon Twelve more were then gathered to make more for Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, they then used some vines to tie the bones together, but then a problem came, who Littlefoot and the gang can be protected from gunfire, then the allies came up with an idea, they then made some bulletproof metal to protect them, soon the armor was complete, then the allies were surprised to see Mr. Threehorn to carry a tank gun on his back, soon the allies got another idea, to use some residents as tanks, they even guns and bomb carriers for Flyers, after the Flying Sharpteeth that are now good guys, showed them how they work, now the Great Valley is super armed and ready to fight against the Axis Powers.

* * *

**This is great, now the war is really coming to Great Valley, Zero is now here, what will happen next? Read Chapter 5, to learn more, so long.**


	5. Chapter 5: Axis surprise attack

**Here comes some more World War 2, enjoy your time reading**

**Chapter 5: Axis surprise attack**

* * *

A few days after the second battle, the whole Great Valley then became mobile for war, some residents and Sharpteeth volunteer to become tanks, artillery, and even anti-aircraft guns, Mr. Threehorn became in command of the Great Valley tank unit and have been ranked to Colonel, Mr. Thicknose became in command of the Great Valley artillery and anti-aircraft units and he too have been ranked to Colonel, The Great Valley then built itself it's own air force, the allied powers gave some planes to protect Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth that work for the Great Valley, Fast-biters those that are small enough to fly an airplane, were allowed, if they were two footers and had arms to control the plane, Pterano became in command of the air force and have been ranked to Lieutenant Colonel, Littlefoot and the gang that are now Privates are standing on a hill, along with Danny and Rafe as they watch the Great Valley becoming mobile and ready to fight against the Axis.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond, The Axis forces and the Mysterious Beyond, had now realized that could win, but with the allied forces here, they cannot win a battle, a few days after the second defeat, some leaf eaters soon came and joined the Axis forces, The Nazi's did some experiments, they later found out that the Longnecks, Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Fast Runners, Runners, etc., have became like them, like the Mysterious Beyond, the leaf eaters want living space and they have also turned evil and it was because of the Stone of Cold Fire, Axis spy's found out about what the Great Valley and the Allies are doing, then German, Italian, and Japanese inventors made weapons for the Mysterious Beyond, Threehorns, Spiketails, and some Sharpteeth are now used as tanks, Longnecks, Threehorns, Spiketails, and some Sharpteeth became artillery and anti-aircraft guns, Flyers along with Flying Sharpteeth became Fighters/ Bombers, the Axis gave some planes to the Mysterious Beyond for protection, Fast-biters and smaller dinosaurs that are two footers and did not weight too much were allowed to fly, three Flyers were flying, they saw the Axis forces, the three Flyers landed next to three soldiers, one from each of different Axis powers, one soldier is a German armed with an MP40, the other one is an Italian armed with an Beretta Model 1938/42, and last one is Japanese armed with a Type 100, the German asked in English, " Halt! who are you?"

The first Flyer said, " I'm Scarbeak, this is my brother Sierra, and his friend Rinkus."

The German soldier said, " I am Sargent Hoffmann."

The Italian soldier said, " I am Sargent Bianchi."

The Japanese soldier said, " I am Sargent Tanaka."

Then Sierra says, " We have come to help you and the Mysterious Beyond."

Sargent Bianchi then says, " The Mysterious Beyond has got enough members in there air force, but we all are looking for new members, Rinkus, why don't you join our air force."

Rinkus agrees as he says, " Okay."

Sargent Tanaka says to Sierra with an offer, " Sierra, come join us in the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force."

Sierra agrees, " I will join your air force."

Sargent Hoffmann says to Scarbeak with an offer, " So that leaves you Scarbeak, are you willing to join the Luftwaffe."

Scarbeak then asks, " What's the catch?"

Sargent Hoffmann says, " The catch is that, when you do the Nazi oath, you serve our fuhrer, no matter what."

Scarbeak then says, " Okay, I'll join the Luftwaffe."

Soon the three sargents, then climbed on Scarbeak, Sierra, Rinkus backs, and the three Flyers flew to their temporary base, Scarbeak, Sierra, and Rinkus were the first dinosaurs to enter and serve the Axis, three days later, Sargent Hoffmann, Sargent Bianchi, and Sargent Tanaka got massages to deliver to Seeker the leader of the Mysterious Beyond, they all arrive and salute to Seeker, as Seeker asks, " What do you have to report?"

Sargent Hoffmann begins, " Seeker, Me and my comrades have just got massages from our leaders, they say they want to meet you and plan a way to attack the Great Valley."

Seeker then asks, " When do they come?"

Sargent Tanaka says, " They're coming here, tomorrow morning, when then sun being's to rise."

Seeker says to his allies, " Alright, send a massage to your leaders, tell to come here."

Sargent Bianchi says, " Yes Seeker."

The sargents saluted and left, the next morning, the Mysterious Beyond and all of the Axis forces are standing in rows, Army, Navy, and Air Force, then suddenly six cars came into view, two cars have Japanese flags on them, three cars have Nazi flags on them and the last car have Italian flags on it, The first stops and two people step out, the first person is the 124th Emperor of Japan, Emperor Hirohito and his brother Prince Chichibu, the Japanese force salute to their Emperor, as the Emperor saluted back to his forces, as the Emperor and the Prince enter inside a cave, as the other car stops, the people that came out are Hideki Tojo, the Prime Minister of Japan, and Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander-in-Chief of the Japanese combined fleet, Yamamoto saluted to his sailors and they saluted back, then another car stopped, then came two people, Adolf Hitler and Rudolf Hess, when the Germans saw him, they all raised they hands up into the air doing the Nazi Salute, as Hitler did it back, then another car stopped, and came, Karl and Albrecht Haushofer, then after they went inside the cave, as another stopped, two people came, Heinrich Himmler, the head of the SS, Hitler's special body guards, and the Gestapo, Hitler's secret police, and Joseph Goebbels, the Nazi Chief propagandist, and last car stopped, and final last person came out, it is Benito Mussolini, the Fascist Dictator of Italy, as the Italians saluted to their leader, minutes later, of the Axis leaders and they're guess, are all inside the cave, soon they all met Seeker, everybody introduce themselves, then after the introduction, Seeker asks for a plan to attack the Great Valley without the Allied Powers knowing, Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, and the Emperor didn't have a plan, because so far the allies are the ones advancing and they are defending, then Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, came up with a plan to attack the Great Valley, as he speaks in Japanese, then a Japanese translator that speaks both English and Japanese then spoke for him, and says to Seeker, " Admiral Yamamoto says, ' I have a plan, which I think you will agree on Seeker, my plan is simple, we will attack the Great Valley and the allied powers that stationed there, by using a massive surprise attack, just like we did to the Americans and Australians at Pearl Harbor and Darwin.'"

Seeker seems to like that idea, until Hideki Tojo started speaking in Japanese, then the translator says to Seeker what the Prime Minister is saying, " Hideki Tojo says, ' Admiral the last two times we're successful, until the Americans bombed us for the first time, then when we tried to strike back at Midway, the Americans have broken are code like it was nothing, then they attacked and sunk four of our aircraft carries, which was a disaster for us.'"

Seeker then says to his allies, as he spoke in English, " Look, Mr. Prime Minister, I don't care, what had happened before you got here, I don't know your battle over Midway, but I like what the Admiral has in mind and came up with, and I think that it is the time to strike them back, now."

The translators spoke for Seeker in different languages, then Hitler nodded his head, as he stood up and spoke in German, then his translator spoke to Seeker in English, " The fuhrer says, ' I like the way you think Seeker, that is what makes you leader, I too agree with the Japanese Admiral, Me and Benito Mussolini, along with the Japanese air force and your air force we will attack the Great Valley, while we are attacking the Great Valley, me must find and conquer other Valley's, before the Great Valley and the Allied Powers find out about our plan, what Valley's should we conquer?"

Then later Hideki Tojo changed his mind, then says in Japanese, walking over to a map pointing out several valley's, as the Japanese translator spoke again for Seeker, " Hideki Tojo says, " I now agree with Hitler, while we are attacking the Great Valley, we will also attack, Shadow Valley, Sun Valley, Arcane Valley, and also Cloud Island."

Seeker then says in English, " Yes, I like that plan, I will have my Air force, to support your Air forces for attacking the Great Valley, then I will use my Army, Navy, and Air force, to support your troops into invading those valley's and Cloud Island."

Then later Benito Mussolini rose up and spoke in Italian, as his translator says to Seeker, " You are now fully acting as one of us, but to be one of us, you have to do one for us?"

Seeker then ask with a smile, " And what would that be?"

Then Adolf Hitler spoke in German, as his translator says to Seeker, " You will have to sign the Axis Pact with us, then you and your forces will become fourth member of the Axis."

Then Seeker agrees to sign and join the Axis, but only until the Great Valley is attacked first, then he will join, as Seeker says, " Then we have an agreement, my brother Revenge, will be in command of the combined Axis air force surprise attack of the Great Valley along with Admiral Yamamoto, and many others." the Emperor of Japan also agreed, then without nothing to lose, the Axis Forces and Mysterious Beyond get their Air forces ready to attack the Great Valley in the next few days.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, a few days after the second battle, everybody was expecting another attack to happen, but instead nothing happened, everything was just peaceful and quite, which makes the Allied Powers more aware of what could happen, the Americans and Australians are very worried, they think that the Empire of Japan is going to strike them again, but this time in the Great Valley, and they also think that only Japan was going to strike, they think that all of the Axis, the Americans and Australians then takes they're worry's to Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Bron, Doc, Dara, and the Old One, The Americans and Australians tell them they're fears, as Mr. Threehorn says, " What are you afraid about, we got the Axis running, they are the one who should be afraid, not you."

Then an American Colonel says, " Look Mr. Colonel Threehorn, the reason the Japanese attacked us at Pearl Harbor that easy, was because we did not face facts, and this right now is not the time to be ignoring them again."

Then an Australian Colonel says, " We the Australians have suffered the same faith the Americans did, but we suffered ours at Darwin, and now both the Americans and Australians fear that not only Japan, but all of the Axis and the Mysterious Beyond will attack us, here in the Great Valley."

Then Grandpa Longneck asks, " When do you think the Axis will attack?"

The American Colonel says, " If they are going to attack, the same way the Japanese did us at Pearl Harbor and Australians at Darwin, they will attack in the early morning hours, they will attack when the sun or what you call the bright circle is coming up."

Doc then asked, " How did the Japanese surprise attack your places called Pearl Harbor and Darwin?"

The American Colonel says, " The Japanese first just flew in, just flying around, in their High level bombers, Torpedo bombers, Dive bombers, and bunch of Zero fighters, then they dropped their torpedoes and bombs in our harbor and they have sunk some battleships, destroyers, and patrol boats, the Japanese have also destroyed most of our planes, most of them were on the ground, those of the pilots that managed to get into air, shot down lots of those Jap planes, thank goodness that none of our aircraft carriers were there, because they were at sea, those men that were on the aircraft carrier were very lucky, then after the attack was over, we have lost over 3,000 men, Army, Navy, and Marines."

Doc asks, " At first, what made you think the Japanese wouldn't at first, then change your mind after that?"

The American Colonel says, " We first thought that the Japanese wouldn't be able to attack us because their torpedoes would have to plunge into a depth of 70 feet deep before they hit a ship, and Pearl Harbor was only 40 feet deep, the harbor was Shallow, but after the attack, we found out that the Japanese made wooden fins for their torpedoes, so the torpedoes would be able to travel through the shallow harbor and sink our ships."

Bron then asked the Australian Colonel, " Did the Japanese attack you in the early morning hours too, like they did to the Americans?"

The Australian Colonel answers, " Yes."

Dara asks, " Did you think that Japan would strike you at first?"

The Australian Colonel says, " That never cross my mind, I would think from time to time they could attack us, but I would also think that it is not possible, because they would never attack us."

The Old One then asks the Australian, " How did the Japanese attacked you at Darwin?"

The Australian Colonel says, " They did the same like they did at Pearl Harbor but different, first they attacked a small Island that had our communications, then they attacked Darwin itself, after the attack was over, we lost over 350 of our men in that attack."

Then American Colonel says to everybody, " Now do you want that similar attack to happen here? Because if it does it won't just only be Japan, it will be all of the Axis, including the Mysterious Beyond."

Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Bron then talked to each other, then they both came into an agreement, then Grandma Longneck says, " Okay, we will help you fight off a possible surprise attack from the Axis, get your men ready, as he get ours ready to fight them."

The American Colonel says, " We will get our men ready, I hope we can defeat them all this time."

Doc says to the worried Colonel, " We will, don't worry Colonel, don't be afraid."

Then later on that day, the Americans, Australians, and the Great Valley got Artillery, Machine Guns, and Anti-aircraft guns, and they have also set up radars to detect enemy aircraft and Flying Sharpteeth, now they are ready for a possible surprise attack from the Axis, the British, Russians, and many other of the allies did not take it seriously, because they thought that a surprise attack from all of the Axis are not possible, as Littlefoot and the gang were all being taught by the Allied Powers, how to fire weapons at an enemy aircraft and at enemy Flying Sharpteeth, Petrie was being taught by Uncle Pterano, to use his new wing machine guns to take down enemy aircraft and Flying Sharpteeth, some female residents that don't want to fight, but want to help, they we're giving jobs as nurses, doctors, mechanics, intelligence and more, soon Danny and Rafe along with their allies were getting ready for what could be a another almost deadly surprise attack from the Axis powers, during the past few days nothing happened, and then another day came in the early morning as it is night time and now 3:00.

* * *

It is now the early morning, it is now 6:00 a.m., at the Mysterious Beyond base, a Japanese pilot is writing a letter to his family, as he wrote, ' Dear Father, I go now to my complete mission an find my destiny, I hope it is a mission, that will bring honor to our family, even if it will require my life, I will sacrifice greatly to be a good servant of our nation.', Now all of the pilots are running to their planes, some Japanese are doing a prayer for their good luck at the Great Valley, some Japanese are given a banner on their heads which gives them luck and protection, Scarbeak, Sierra, and Rinkus are with their different air forces, Rinkus is with the Italian air force, Sierra is with the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force, and Scarbeck is with the Nazi Luftwaffe, Scarbeck, Sierra, and Rinkus have air force symbols on them, Scarbeck has a German symbol on the wing with his new Nazi symbol next to the German armed forces symbol, Sierra has a red circle on his wings, and Rinkus has the Italian Fascist Air force symbol, and they all three have tail gunners to protect them from getting attacked from behind, then Seeker and Revenge then came out and showed themselves, to their man, Admiral Yamamoto then nodded his head to his men, Revenge then signaled his men to take off first, then a bunch of Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth toke off into the air with Machines guns on their wings, bombs under they're bellies, and tail gunners to protect them, then the Nazi Luftwaffe then started taking off with Scarbeck being the lead of the Luftwaffe along with Dornier Do 17 bombers, Junker Ju 87 dive bombers, Junker Ju 88 bombers, Heinkel He 111 bombers, Heinkel He 115 bombers, Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Conder bombers, Heinkel He 117 bombers, Messerschmitt Me 410 Hornisse bombers, Messerschmitt bf 109 fighters, Messerschmitt bf 110 fighters, Dornier Do 335 fighters, Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighters, Heinkel He 112 fighters, Heinkel He 219 fighters, Henschel Hs 129 bombers, Dornier Do 217 bombers, and Heinkel He 177 bombers, then the Japanese toke off with Sierra leading them along with Kawanishi N1K-J fighters, Kawasaki Ki-45 fighters, Kawasaki Ki-61 fighters, Kawasaki Ki-100 fighters, Kawasaki Ki-102 fighters, Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighters, Mitsubishi J2M fighters, Nakajima Ki-43 fighters, Nakajima Ki-44 fighters, Nakajima Ki-84 fighters, Aichi D3A bombers, Aichi B7A bombers, Nakajima B5N bombers, Nakajima B6N bombers, Yokosuka D4Y fighters, Mitsubishi G3M bombers, Mitsubishi G4M bombers, Mitsubishi Ki-21 bombers, Nakajima Ki-48 bombers, and Yokosuka P1Y bombers, and last but not least the Italians toke off into the air with Rinkus leading them along with Fiat G. 50 fighters, Fiat G. 55 fighters, Macchi MC. 200 fighters, Macchi MC. 202 fighters, Macchi MC. 205 fighters, Reggiane Re. 2000 fighters, Reggiane Re. 2001 fighters, Reggiane Re. 2005 fighters, CANT Z. 1007 bombers, Fiat BR. 20 bombers, Piaggio P. 108 bombers, Savoia-Marchetti SM. 79 bombers, and Savoia-Marchetti SM. 81 bombers, now all of the Axis are flying in a hugh wave of attack, but they are unaware of a trap.

* * *

As the Axis get closer to the Great Valley, soon enough all the radars are starting to pick up an information of planes far away from the Great Valley, sirens go off to warn some residents to take cover, then later the Americans, Australians, and the Great Valley got ready to fight, Littlefoot and the gang got into their stations to use their anti-aircraft weapons, Danny, Rafe, and their allies get into their planes, the British, Russians, many other allies are still not taking it seriously, Pterano has his wing machine guns armed and ready to fire, as his tail gunner gets on, arms his gun, then Pterano takes off into the air with his nephew Petrie.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, just only about mile away from the Great Valley, all of the Axis air forces go high so that anti-aircraft guns won't shot them down, now they are flying over the Great Valley, then all of the Axis forces then finally showed themselves, they then started their big air battle over the Great Valley, all of the, Fighters, Bombers and Fighter/ Bombers along with Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth that work for the Mysterious Beyond and the Axis dropped their bombs and start shooting bullets at allied forces and some residents over the Great Valley, the Axis almost achieved complete surprise, British, Russian, and other allies planes that we're on the ground were destroyed by the Axis, but the Americans and Australians were already flying in the air, are hitting all of the Axis with all they got, Pterano came right behind a Japanese Zero fighter and shot it down with his wing machine guns, then a Messerschmitt Bf 109 came behind Pterano tried to shot him down, but thanks to Pterano's tail gunner, the Messerschmitt BF 109 was shot down, Danny and Rafe along with their friendly allied pilot's were shooting a whole bunch of planes, Pterano was flying good, then he was getting shot at, the tail gunner saw three Flyers, when Pterano turned around he saw two of them that he recognize, as he says, " Sierra, Rinkus, I should have known you two would join the Axis forces."

Sierra says, " And we are the first, and you are the first to regain the Great Valley's trust and also gain the Allied Powers trust, all well that won't matter, you will not survive against us."

Rinkus says, " And we have someone you should meet."

Scarbeck then showed himself to Pterano as Sierra says, " Pterano, meet my brother, Scarbeck."

Scarbeck then starts talking to Pterano, as he says, " So you're the one who betrayed my brother and his friend when you were looking for the Stone of Cold Fire."

Pterano says, " I'm glad I did."

Pterano then started flying away, as Scarbeck started chasing after him, Scarbeck tried to shoot down Pterano with his wing machine guns, but not only shoot him down but also kill him, but Pterano's tail gunner protected him with his tail gun, the tail gunner was shooting at Scarbeck, Scarbeck got hit in the wing but still can fly but only for a short period of time, and Scarbeck's tail gunner was shot dead, he had been hit by a bullet, Scarbeck flew away, Sierra and Rinkus tried to shot down Pterano, by the tail gunner hit Sierra and Rinkus wings, they too flew away, then Danny and Rafe gave chase to Scarbeck, Sierra, and Rinkus, shooting at them, as the Americans and Australians were doing good, not only in the air, but also on the ground, along with King, Zero, Starkclaw, Littlefoot and the gang, Bron, Doc, Dara, the Old One, and many others and also along with some residents of the Great Valley, we're shooting down the Axis air force like they were nothing, American, Australian, and also Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth that work for the Great Valley, were doing very good in their battle in the air, Petrie is flying right next to his uncle, then after a hour of fighting the Axis air force withdraw, the Great Valley had won another major victory, but the victory has cost a lot of lives that are lost, as the Great Valley cleans up the mess.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, the Axis air forces return from striking the Great Valley, Seeker found out that the surprise attack failed, even if the attack was a defeat, the Axis forces were able cause severe damage to Great Valley and the allied forces, that was what Seeker wanted, and he was happy with it, Seeker, Sierra, and Rinkus returned all in one piece, the loses for them is 20 of their own airmen, along with five thousand lives of their allies, Revenge wanted to hit the Great Valley again, but Seeker refused to let his brother carry out another surprise attack, then days after the surprise attack, the Mysterious Beyond, helped Nazi Germany invade Shadow Valley in a Blitzkrieg, Seeker came with his men to witness how the Nazi's and other members of the Axis invade, then Nazi's first used the Luftwaffe to bomb targets, Scarbeck was the lead in the flight, while that was going on, the Nazi's were pounding the valley with Artillery, then the Nazi's flew in their Junker Ju 52 transport with their paratroopers, then German Panzers rolled in, along with German and Mysterious Beyond troops following them, the Nazi's made their first victory since the invasion of Poland from their time, and they made Shadow Valley their home, Seeker was very pleased at the Nazi Blitzkrieg, some dinosaurs fled from Shadow Valley hoping to escape Nazi rule, while the rest stayed and some of them hoped that the Nazi's will leave, but the Nazi's are here to stay, then the Nazi's along with the Mysterious Beyond did the same thing like at Shadow Valley, to captured Sun Valley, even though under Nazi control, the Axis now have a port, for their Navy's, more dinosaurs fled, those that stayed were either evil or trying to survive and wait for liberation, the Mysterious Beyond then started to help out the Italians invade Arcane Valley, after capturing Arcane Valley, the Italians then made Arcane Valley their home, dinosaurs have also fled that valley, those that stayed supported the Fascist, then one day, the Japanese set sail from the Sun Valley, along with Mysterious Beyond that are on ships the Axis powers gave them, Seeker sent his brother Revenge to control the Mysterious Beyond forces that are to help out the Japanese, the Japanese captured Cloud Island and made it as they temporary home, until they can find a bigger island for themselves, and they also welcomed the Mysterious Beyond force to stay on cloud Island too, the Japanese gave the dinosaurs a choice, to either stay on Cloud Island or leave, most choice to leave, those that stayed supported Japanese or they were resisting the Japanese rule, after the Japanese captured Cloud Island, they celebrated their victory, by rising and lowering their arms up and down, then later the Mysterious Beyond found some black stuff on the ground, but when Japanese were called in to investigate, they found out that it is oil, the Japanese then pumped about 20,000 barrels of oil, then the Japanese gave oil to not just themselves, but also to Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and the Mysterious Beyond for the vehicles and other war equipment, Revenge then sent a message to his brother saying they have taken Cloud Island and things were doing good, Seeker was now happy that he, his men and his allies are winning, and he is happy so far, the Axis powers are now advancing again, but this time against dinosaurs that are not protected by the Allied powers, while that the Axis got their occupied valleys and island, human civilians were starting to appear the Germans, Italians, and the Japanese are starting to see their own people coming into view, the Mysterious Beyond, saw that some soldiers of the Axis forces have new wives, and some of them have families of their own, Seeker now respects all of his allies that have families of their own, Seeker then got really interested with some German children with Nazi symbols on them, Hitler told Seeker that these kids, are part of a group called the Hitler's youth, Seeker was glad to see that the Axis children are not afraid of him, because they all have bravery in their hearts, Seeker and his men was loved on by children, young German and Italian children would hug and love on him and his men, as young German and Italian children want to see the dinosaurs and teenagers that are part of the Hitler's youth or a normal teenager that wants to join the Mysterious Beyond or ask for Seeker's advice on anything that they have troubles with, on Cloud Island, young Japanese Children, were loving and hugging the Asian Mysterious Beyond force including Revenge, some Japanese children and teenagers dressed up as Samurai's and also soldiers to give the soldiers and their allies good time, Revenge learned that Japanese children were being taught to do military drills, he also saw that Japanese high school students would join the air force for just one day, Revenge figured that one day they will join there fathers, uncles, and brothers that are already at war, Revenge then decided to have some Japanese join his force, some teenagers ask Revenge to ask to his brother for them to join the Mysterious Beyond forces, soon Seeker let his brother have Japanese join the Mysterious Beyond, while Seeker as some Germans and Italians that are not yet fighting or about to join the Axis, should have the right to join the Mysterious Beyond, while the forces are growing bigger, things were looking good for Axis Powers, nothing can stop them for now.

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, while the clean up is happening, the Allied Powers checked in the caves for their Fighters, Bombers, and Fighter/ Bombers, the Axis weren't able to destroy all of the allies planes, they were safe from the Axis attempted surprise attack, then suddenly three cars are driving in, along with civilians following behind those three cars, the civilians are in their cars, trucks, and Semi's, the three cars have flags on them, one has a Russian flag, the other on has a British flag, and last one has an American flag, Allied powers realized that it is there leaders, and they also realized that it is there civilians and other civilians from other parts of the world, along with their children, the first car stopped, a man came out, it is Joseph Stalin, the dictator of the Soviet Union, as Russians soldiers salute to their leader, as Russian civilians cheered, then the second car stopped, then came out another man, Winston Churchill, the British Prime Minister, the British armed forces and civilians are happy to see him, and the last car stopped as the last two men came out, it is Franklin D. Roosevelt, the President of the United States, and Harry S. Truman, the Vice President of the United States, the American people cheered to see Roosevelt, then later Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, and many of the residents met the big three Allied leaders, Joseph Stalin delivered his speech first, none of the Great Valley understood Russian language, but the tone that Stalin made meant to them that Stalin was not going to let the Axis powers get away with them, killing they're man, after Stalin finished his speech, the Russians cheered, then Winston Churchill said his speech to not only to his men, but also to the Great Valley, as he says, " The Axis forces may have killed some of your people, bomb your valley, and endangered your lives, but as long as the Great Valley still stands there will be no black out for peace, there will be no black out for safety, there will be no black out for total victory against the Axis."

The British and the Great Valley cheered, the Franklin D. Roosevelt then began his speech, " Earlier day, The Great Valley and the Allied forces, were suddenly attacked by the air forces of the Axis Powers, the United States and the Great Valley believes the plan of the attack began, a few days ago, after the Allied forces and the Great Valley won another victory in their second battle against the Axis, I regret to tell you that about ten lives from the Great Valley, and four thousand Allied forces lives have been lost, and because of the this attack by the Axis Powers, even the Mysterious Beyond, I ask the Congress of the United States to declare state of war against the Mysterious Beyond."

The Americans and the Great Valley cheered, then later day, The United States, Britain, The Soviet Union, and the Great Valley signed a pact, called the Allied Pact, the Great Valley is now the fourth member of the Allied powers, the Great Valley residents and the civilians of the Allied powers cheered for the signing of the Allied pact, Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn became the main leaders of the Great Valley, as Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Bron, Doc, Dara, the Old One, Mrs. Swimmer, and Pterano then started to have meeting with the big three, Mrs. Flyer was a nurse for the Great Valley helping the wounded, after a little while, American, Canadian, British, Russian, and other children were playing, Littlefoot and the gang played with some of the children, young children were hugging and loving on the Dinosaurs, the residents were okay to let young human children touch them, and teenagers that asks for advice from some of the residents, while some teenagers told stories at night for the children, Littlefoot and the gang played with British, Russian, and other European children games like soccer, and they also played with American children that were playing football or baseball.

* * *

At the Mysterious Beyond base, Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, The Empire of Japan, and the Mysterious Beyond signed the Axis pact, the Mysterious Beyond is now the fourth member of the Axis Powers, as the Mysterious Beyond and the Axis civilians cheered, Seeker is now even more happy then ever, today was his very good day, after the Axis pact was signed, Joseph Goebbels announced to the people, that Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, The Empire of Japan, and the Mysterious Beyond had signed the Axis Pact, Hitler then met with Scarbeck, Scarbeck won a German medal, and Hitler had made Scarbeck his first Nazi SS officer in the air, Scarbeck had also met with his boss Heinrich Himmler, Himmler was very interested on Scarbeck, Benito Mussolini met with Rinkus and made him the lead of the Italian Fascist air force, the Emperor of Japan then later met Sierra, Sierra bowed down his emperor, the Emperor Hirohito made Sierra in command of the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force and to also be a second in command for Admiral Yamamoto, the Admiral and Sierra met each other, Sierra was on an aircraft carrier as he enjoyed the smell of the sea.

* * *

**Axis Powers attacked the Great Valley, they have also invaded other valleys, the big three are here in the Great Valley, what will happen next, read chapter 6, to learn more, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sea strike

**Here comes the next part of World War 2, now it's the allies turn to strike back, enjoy the noise.**

**Chapter 6: Sea Strike**

* * *

After the Axis claimed their victory on their new occupied valley's and island, the Mysterious Beyond asks the Axis to help come up with it's new flag, all of the Axis Powers agreed to help and they have agreed on the design of the Mysterious Beyond's flag, the Mysterious Beyond's flag is Red on the left and Black on the right with claws making tattered slash marks across the flag, the Mysterious Beyond like the flag, The Axis soldiers, the Axis civilians, and the Mysterious Beyond forces cheered over the new Mysterious Beyond flag, as the flag rose into the air and waved, after the ceremony, Scarbeak met Heinrich Himmler, the head of the SS and the Gestapo, Himmler made Scarbeak his lieutenant, then Scarbeak later met with Hermann Goring, the head of the Luftwaffe, Goring made Scarbeak his second in command of the Luftwaffe if something bad happens to him, and Sierra was having a great time with Admiral Yamamoto, Yamamoto made Sierra his second in command of the combined fleet and his naval air force and Benito Mussolini made Rinkus is commander of the Italian air force, then later the other Axis allies soon come, the people and armies of Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Finland, Thailand, Yugoslavia, and Greece, and now Dinosaurs of all races that are evil, that have no more room to serve for the Mysterious Beyond, soon more dinosaurs are starting to join up to serve for all of the other Axis, German, Italian, and Japanese soldiers, that chose to help the Mysterious Beyond, joined them, the human soldiers gave the Fast-biters their human weapons and taught them how to use them, since the Mysterious Beyond can't make any weapons of their own, the Axis give the Mysterious Beyond weapons for Fast-biters and other Sharpteeth that can fire human weapons, some pilot's and sailors taught them how to fire their weapons when they joined up for the Navy and the Air force, now all of the Axis are ready for the Allied Powers to fight back.

* * *

In the Great Valley, all of the Allied Powers, started helping out the Great Valley, making their new flag, the Great Valley's flag has Red on the top, White in the middle, and Blue on the bottom, with a leaf on it, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Mrs. Swimmer, Mrs. Flyer, Pterano, Bron, Doc, Dara, the Old One, and Littlefoot and the gang, along with Allied soldiers, the Allied civilians, and the Big Three Allied leaders smiled and cheered over the new Great Valley flag, as it's rose into the air and waved, then later Soviet leader Joseph Stalin, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, and United States President Franklin D. Roosevelt, then started to have meeting with Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Mrs. Swimmer, Mrs. Flyer, Pterano, Bron, Doc, Dara, and the Old One, along with some military generals from all of the Allied Powers, Winston Churchill starts the meeting as he asks, " Is it true, that the residents of the Great Valley are still searching for survivors?"

Mrs. Swimmer says to Winston Churchill, " We are still trying to find some more, but we don't see any more survivors."

Joseph Stalin then started speaking in Russian, after Stalin was done speaking, his translator then translates Stalin's words to those that don't speak Russian, " Our country's planes and our allies planes have been destroyed by the Axis Powers, and we have just discovered that they have also invaded 3 other valley's and one island, except 5 valley's and a few other islands, we were attacked by an enemy that we have faced even more then the Great Valley has, which is why he need to strike back now."

Pterano then says to the Big Three, " Were preparing an attack against Shadow Valley and Sun Valley..."

President Franklin D. Roosevelt then says to everybody, " We are talking about hitting the heart of the Mysterious Beyond, the way they hit us."

Doc says to President Roosevelt, " Mr. President, the Mysterious Beyond has a big force and they are scattered all over the place, they aren't going to be at one spot."

Then a American General says, " The United States Army Air Force has long range bombers to meet the enemy, but against the Japanese they will attack them, but we have no place to launch them, The Great Valley is too far, and Berry Valley won't allow us to lunch a raid from there."

The President then turned to Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, as the President says, " Admiral."

Admiral Nimitz says, " The United States Navy, have short range bomber, and carry a light load, but have to carry a lot of fuel, we would have to launch within few hundred miles within Cloud Island, and therefore risk our carriers, and if we lose our carriers, we won't have no shield against invasion."

Then President Roosevelt says to everyone, " Does anyone in this meeting, think that victory is possible without facing danger, we are all at war, of course there is a risk."

Then Dara says, " A considered risk, Mr. President."

The Old One says, " I was told, Mr. President, that if Japanese would attack us right now, they take over much of the Great Valley, before we have chance of stopping them."

Bron says to the Big Three, " I don't see how we can fight the by ourselves, with your men by our side."

Winston Churchill and Joseph Stalin nodded their heads, they understood, Franklin D. Roosevelt also nodded his head, as he says, " Everyone, most you don't know me, when I had the use of my legs, I young and proud and arrogant, now I wonder, every minute of my life, why god put me into this chair, but when I see defeat and the eyes my allies, in your eyes right now, I begin to think that I have been let down, which in times like this, we need to remind ourselves who we truly our, that we will not give up or give in."

Then Mr. Threehorn says, " Mr. President, what your asking for cannot be done."

President Roosevelt, looked at Mr. Threehorn for some time, then Roosevelt then tried to stand up out of his wheelchair, he had some trouble as Roosevelt's assistant try's to help him as he says, " Mr. President."

President Roosevelt says to his assistant, " Get back, George. Get back."

George backed up, and let the President of the United States to try and stand by himself, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Mrs. Swimmer, Mrs. Flyer, Pterano, Doc, Dara, Born, and the Old One have just witnessed that this man, old and handicapped, but he was strong to not take anyone's bad mood, Mr. Threehorn saw that the President was standing up to him, as President Franklin Roosevelt stood up and looked at Mr. Threehorn and says, " Do not tell me, it can't be done."

* * *

For the first time in the Great Valley's history, President Roosevelt stood up against Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Threehorn did not strike at him, because it would be low to attack someone handicapped, so he signed in defeat, later on in the meeting, the Big Three talked with everyone in the room, which it was cave, about their plan to the Axis from advancing to other valley's, the Americans agreed to protect a valley called Paradise Valley, which will serve as a port for most of the Allied Powers, the British will protect another valley called Crimson Valley, The Russians will protect another valley called Claw Valley, and the Big Three decided to give the Australians a valley called Saluda Valley, the Big Three will try to get Berry Valley have their troops in that area, and the Big Three also talked about Littlefoot and the gang, talking about their bravery in earlier battles, then they thought about the Axis capturing them and making them talk, then soon they all made an agreement that Littlefoot and the gang will stay along with the allied soldiers on every mission they get, soon the Big Three asks to meet with Littlefoot and the gang alone, after an hour Littlefoot and the gang met with the Big Three, then President Roosevelt says starting the conversation, " Hello there, you must be the adventure kids, I'm President Franklin D. Roosevelt, 32nd president of the United States."

" Hello kids, I'm Winston Churchill, British Prime Minister." Winston Churchill said to the kids.

Then Joseph Stalin then spoke in Russian, Littlefoot and the gang had no idea what he is saying, when Stalin finished he turned to his translator and nods, the translator nods his head says to Littlefoot and the gang, " He says, ' I'm Joseph Stalin, Soviet leader of the Soviet Union.'"

Littlefoot says, " I'm Littlefoot, and these are my friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and my brother Shorty."

President Roosevelt says to the gang, " Nice to meet, we all heard what you did on the last few battles from our men, you are really brave, for yourselves this young."

Ali says, " And you are a good leader for your age."

The Big three laugh, as Winston Churchill says, " We want to talk to you kids about something."

Hyp asks, " What is it, Mr. Prime Minister?"

Winston Churchill says to the kids, " We all fear that one day, if the Axis would attack the Great Valley again, but by land, they will one day capture you and and they will try to integrate you into talking."

Joseph Stalin began speaking in Russian, then later his translator says, " So we made a deal with you parents, and grandparents to protect you from getting captured and losing you for good."

President Roosevelt says, " There will be times that you will be with my forces, Winston Churchill's forces, Stalin's forces, and many other forces, and also from time to time, some Allied spies."

Cera asks, " When do we begin?"

Winston Churchill says, " You and friends will begin tomorrow, a military Sargent or what other rank will come from what ever force will come and inform you, which force and which country you will be fighting along side with."

Hyp says, " Believe us, Mr. Prime Minister, we can handle anything."

Nod repeats, " Yeah, we can handle anything."

Mutt was now thinking, as he asks, " Are we going to be trained to fight against the Axis."

President Roosevelt says to the gang, " Yes, you will be trained by all by our forces, go now kids, and help the Great Valley and the Allied Powers."

Then Littlefoot and the gang left the cave where the Big Three had there meeting, soon the Allied soldiers started training the Great Valley to those that have hands, how to use human weapons, Ducky was only trained to use pistols, the weapons she was trained to use are any pistol she could get her hands on, Ducky did good with the Browning High-Power Model 1935, the Colt M1911, the .45in Colt Army Model 1917, and was also trained to use the Liberator pistol from the Americans, The Webley & Scott Mk6, and the Enfield .38 from the British, The Nagant M1895, and the Tula-Tokarev TT-33 from the Russians. Petrie for the ground is to only use pistols, but for the air, Petrie is only allowed to use is new wing machine guns. Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt, and the Fast-biters that work for the Great Valley, were trained also to use pistols too, and is also allowed to use other weapons, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt, and the other Fast-biters did good on the pistols, and they also did good with the Thompson M1928, the M3A1 Grease Gun, the Springfield Model 1903, the Enfield Rifle M1917, the M1 Garand Rifle, the Browing Automatic Rifle, the M1 Carbine, the Browning M1919A6, and the Browning M2HB, and the Ithaca Model 37 M and P, from the Americans, the Sten Mk II, the Sten Mk IIS, the Lewis Gun Mk1, the Vickers Mark 1, the Bren, the Besa, the Besa Mk II, the Lee-Enfield Mk II, the Short Magazine Lee- Enfield Mk III, the Lee- Enfield Rifle No. 4 Mk 1, the Lee- Enfield Rifle No. 5, and the De Lisle Carbine, from the British, the PPS-43, the PPSh-41, the Degtyarev DP, the Goryunov SGM, the DShK, the Mosin- Nagant M1891/30 Rifle, the Simonov AVS-36, the Tokarev SVT-40 and the AVT-40, from the Russians, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, and Nod are going to be carrying the heavy machines, for the gang to use, soon after a day of training, Littlefoot and the gang went to sleep with some allied guards to watch for any enemies while they sleep, the next day, Littlefoot and the gang are waiting for which countries armed force they are going to be with, soon Danny, Rafe, and an American sailor is walking to them, soon Danny says to kids, " Hey kids, how are you doing today?"

Littlefoot says, " We're doing fine, Danny."

Rafe says to the gang, " You ready for action?"

Cera says, " Me and Hyp are ready for the enemy."

Hyp gets excited as he says, " Bring them on, Rafe."

Nod repeats Hyp as he says, " Yeah, bring them on, Rafe."

Danny and Rafe nodded to the American sailor, as he says, " Ahoy there, I am Lieutenant Doris Miller, of the U.S. Navy, you are going to be with us, today."

Cera asks, " Who are we going to be fighting against?"

Doris Miller says, " You are going to fighting against the Japanese, but I will not tell where you will be going, until all of you are on our aircraft carrier, you will be on a battleship, that the Great Valley has in Paradise Valley, first your going to be flown into Paradise Valley, then on the battleship, then you'll be on our aircraft carrier, you will be given details of your on board there."

Mutt says, " So we don't know what our true mission is until we are on the aircraft carrier?"

Rafe says, " Yep, and we are going to be escorting you guys, until you arrive in Paradise Valley, as we head back to the Great Valley."

Soon their was silence, until Rhett broke that silence, " What are we waiting for? Let's do this."

Then the gang also agrees, as everybody heads for a Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando, as Danny and Rafe head for their North American P-51 Mustangs, soon the three planes toke off into sky, Littlefoot and the gang looked outside of their airplane and saw that they saw a great view from down be low, after a while they landed in Paradise Valley, as Danny and Rafe flew back to the Great Valley, when Littlefoot and the gang have looked around they saw the residents of Paradise Valley, with American, British, and Russian forces everywhere, along with American, British, and Russian civilians, Doris Miller then led Littlefoot and the gang to an battleship called the G.V.S. Swimmer, when they got on board, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike soon saw two dinosaurs from the Great Valley that is there with them, Mrs. Swimmer and Pterano, Ducky and Spike went to see there mother, while Petrie went to his Uncle, as Ducky asks, " Mom, what are you and Pterano doing here?"

Mrs. Swimmer says, " I'm an Admiral for the new Great Valley Navy, and Pterano is going to be with you on your mission."

Pterano says, " That's right, as long as Sierra, Rinkus, and Scarbeak are out there, I let one of them hurt you kids."

Doris Miller cleared his throat as he says, " Now everyone, we must get inside, we'll be there on the aircraft carrier soon."

Mrs. Swimmer heads to the bridge on the battleship, as she says to her sailors, " We got our kids, take us to the U.S.S. Hornet."

The Swimmer sailor says, " Aye, Aye, Mama."

The Swimmer sailor then sails to the aircraft carrier out in the ocean, after about an hour, Littlefoot and the gang, see the aircraft carrier called the U.S.S. Hornet, Littlefoot and the gang are now the U.S.S. Hornet, they saw a whole bunch of sailors and pilots are doing their normal things, checking their planes and equipment, soon all of the pilots and sailors saw Littlefoot and the gang, soon a man came and says, " You the kids, that have been assigned to this mission?"

Littlefoot says, " That's us."

The man says, " Nice to meet you kids, I'm am Chester W. Nimitz, Admiral of the United States Navy, I hear you that are going to be battling against the Japanese, today."

Littlefoot introduces himself, " Yes sir, I'm Private Littlefoot."

Soon the gang follow suite, as Cera says, " I'm Private Cera."

Ducky says to Admiral Nimitz, and also introduces Spike, " I'm Private Ducky and this is Private Spike."

Petrie says, " Me Private Petrie."

Chomper says, " I'm Private Chomper."

Ruby says, " My name is Private Ruby."

Ali was a little shy, but she knew that she can trust Admiral Nimitz, as she says, " I'm Private Ali."

Shorty says, " I'm Private Shorty."

Rhett says, " I'm Private Rhett."

Hyp says with Nod and Mutt joining him, " The names are Privates Hyp."

Nod says, " Nod."

Mutt then says, " And Mutt."

Admiral Nimitz nods his head as he says, " You kids come with me to the mission briefing room, you will learn about your mission there."

Admiral Nimitz see Pterano next to his nephew, as he turns to Mrs. Swimmer nods at her direction, Ducky and Spike knew that she had to go back to port back in Paradise Valley, soon everybody is in the mission briefing room, as Admiral Nimitz says to the team, " Now that you are on the Hornet, I will tell you where you are going, you kids are going to Cloud Island, you will be dropped over the island, your mission is to spy on the Japanese, find out what their military is up, then after that, there will be a plane that will to get you off of Cloud Island, then after the mission is over, we will take you back to Paradise Valley, where you will be on a plane, that will take you back to the Great Valley, then you will be briefed into another mission with another force."

* * *

After the mission briefing, Littlefoot and the gang is given their bulletproof armor, Ducky is given a Colt M1911, as Petrie is given a Browning High-Power Model 1935 and his wing machine guns, Pterano, Ruby, and Hyp have been given the Thompson M1928's, and Pterano is given is wing machine guns, while Chomper and Mutt have been given the M3A1 ' Grease Gun', Spike and Mutt are given the Browning M1919A6 and the Browning M2HB, while Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett are only ones given video cameras, after waiting for two hours, the aircraft carrier is range of Cloud Island, Littlefoot and the gang are in another Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando, while Pterano and Petrie are in Martin B-26 Marauder, The Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando is the first plane to take off into the air from the aircraft carrier, then the Martin B-26 Marauder toke off, soon both planes are flying over Cloud Island, Pterano and Petrie were dropped first into the air, they start flying, then Littlefoot and the gang jump out of their plane with parachutes on them, thank goodness the Japanese did not see them or the planes, soon they landed on the ground without getting detected, when everybody got to the ground they got their weapons out, while Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett got their video cameras out, the cameras are rolling as Littlefoot says for the camera, " This video, you are about to see are what the Japanese are doing on this Island, let's see what they are doing on Cloud Island."

Littlefoot and the gang kept on moving, everybody is being on alert for Japanese troops, soon they saw a small village, they saw Japanese civilians riding in cars and military forces driving in troop transport, they saw some Japanese troops along with Mysterious Beyond troops at a checkpoint, a normal Semi is driving to checkpoint and stops, a Jap soldier is talking , as a Fast-biter is inspecting the Semi, the Semi is then allowed to pass, they saw that the truck is on it way to a harbor, Littlefoot and the gang saw a shipment of Food, water, and oil, to be sent other axis allies, soon Littlefoot and the gang also saw a prisoner of war camp, they saw a bunch of Allied troops, but they are not American, British or Russian prisoners of war, instead they are Chinese prisoners of war, they a group of Chinese soldiers standing in a big crowd, the Japanese and the Mysterious Beyond put on gas masks, as they opened some gas, the Chinese that are in the gas, are trying to breath but can't, soon they died insistently, those that are still alive were shot by machines, Littlefoot and the gang watch in horror, as they get this on tape, Littlefoot and the gang have never had to experience anything like it before, then suddenly a Jap troop yells out in Japanese, Pterano, Ruby, and Hyp shot the Jap, which gave themselves away to the enemy, Sierra that is at the base, thought that an Allied attack is happening on foot decided to fight them, Sierra grabs a Type 100, Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett stopped their cameras and hid theirs, inside their armor, Petrie uses his pistol, Spike gets into position for Ducky to use the Browning M2HB, as Nod gets into position for Hyp to use the Browning M1919A6, while Pterano, Ruby, Chomper, and Mutt use their sub machine guns, soon Pterano and Sierra saw each other as the two get into a gun duel, soon the Japanese and the Mysterious Beyond surrounded Littlefoot and the gang, Sierra then orders some Japanese troops in English, " Take their weapons, we have some new prisoners of war."

Then Japanese translators translated what Sierra just said, then Japanese troops ordered Littlefoot and the gang in English to hand over their weapons, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and Pterano were forced to give up their weapons, the Japanese toke Littlefoot and the gang, even Pterano into their cell, after about two hours, the Japanese put their arms up and down as they do they victory yell, Sierra even joined them, off the shore of Cloud Island, a Swimming Sharptooth is being on alert for the enemy, but his enemy is not the Allies, it is the Axis, this Swimming Sharptooth does not like the ways the Axis control the other some parts of the world, as he has a mission, then he see three Japanese battleships, one aircraft carrier, two destroyers, one submarine, and one patrol boat, then Swimming Sharptooth activates his torpedoes, as he aims one torpedo at the patrol boat.

* * *

Admiral Yamamoto, gets off of his battleship, as he gets into his car, when he arrives at the prisoner of war camp, he see's Sierra, which leads him to Littlefoot and the gang, Admiral Yamamoto, Littlefoot and the gang have met each face to face for the first time, Yamamoto and Sierra are talking to each other, then they heard an explosion, the Japanese check it out, they see that a patrol boat is on fire as it sinks, then another torpedo hits one of the battleships, then another explosion happens, Sierra and Yamamoto realize that it is an attack from a Dinosaur Resistance group, that are fighting and resisting against the Japanese and their rule, then three Fast-biters got Italian Brixia Model 35 Mortars into place and fired them at Japanese and Mysterious Beyond soldiers, and also fire them at some offices, then Fast-biters with Type 100's searched the camp for their targets, soon the Fast-biters see Littlefoot and the gang, the peck leader asks, " You Littlefoot and the gang?"

Littlefoot says, " Yes?"

" Nice to meet you, my name is Browntooth, me and peck are part of a Resistance movement, we are here to safe you and get you to safety." Browntooth said.

Pterano says, " We'll join you, but first let us get our weapons."

Then Browntooth and his peck lead Littlefoot and the gang to the armory, as Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and Pterano got their weapons back, now Browntooth lead his peck along with Littlefoot and the gang to a place where a Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando is waiting for them, the pilots are waiting for them, as gun man are waiting for them, soon everybody is on the plane even Browntooth and his peck, the Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando toke off into the air, the Japanese and the Mysterious Beyond saw that the plane already toke off, Sierra decided to not to chase after the plane and shoot it down, instead he let them leave as he smiles, he knew that he will see Pterano again in the future, meanwhile on the plane, Littlefoot and the gang were save, then Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett got there cameras out from their bulletproof armor, the Japanese never found their cameras or tried to look inside their armor, soon they landed on the U.S.S. Hornet, Littlefoot, Cera, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett gave their cameras to the U.S. naval intelligence, the agency thanks Littlefoot and the gang as the U.S.S. Hornet heads back to Paradise Valley, Ali says to Littlefoot, " We did it, he got the video for the Allied powers."

Littlefoot says, " Yes we did."

Cera says, " I just can't believe what I just saw."

Shorty agrees with Cera with a disgusted look on his face, " I really have to agree, I can't believe that the Japanese and the Mysterious Beyond have to be that cruel to anybody."

" I know is that they will pay the price for doing this to people." Rhett says.

Browntooth then smiles as he says, " Oh but, this is just the start of the war, we are not anywhere close to end, just on kids, because we are in for more action."

Littlefoot and the gang knew that Browntooth is right, while on board, Browntooth heard someone calling his name, Browntooth looked down and saw a Swimming Sharptooth that seem to know him, Browntooth then told Littlefoot and the gang to come to him, soon Littlefoot and the gang saw a Swimming Sharptooth as Browntooth says, " Kids, this is my friend, his name is Warhammer, he is the one who torpedoed the Imperial Japanese Navy, giving us the time to find, rescue you and escape, Warhammer, this is the kids."

Warhammer then says to the kids, " Hi, nice to meet you."

Ducky says, " You, Browntooth, and his peck saved us back there, you did, you did."

Warhammer smiles as he says, " Glad we did, we want to help you and the Allied Powers fight against the Axis Powers."

Cera asks, " Why do you all want to help us?"

Browntooth says, " We are tired of the Axis Powers of how they control everything, and most importantly, we know where all of their so called factory's to make war weapons, vehicles, planes, and navy boats and submarines, and other targets."

* * *

After about two hours of sailing, they made it back to Paradise Valley, then Littlefoot and the gang, Pterano, Browntooth and his peck, got on another Curtiss- Wright C-46 Commando that will take them back to the Great Valley, after about another hour, they made it back to the Great Valley, Danny, Rafe, Gooz, Red, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Bron, the gangs parents, Doc, Dara, the Old One, and the residents, see that Littlefoot and the gang are unharmed, Mrs. Flyer meets with her brother and son, she glad they had made it unharmed from fighting against the Japanese and the Asian Mysterious Beyond forces, Evelyn came to see Littlefoot and the gang and saw that they are okay, soon the Littlefoot and the gang and also Danny and Rafe then went to Evelyn and begin asking her questions, as Danny asks, " Evelyn, I would like to asks you, how did the Allies and the Axis got here, and also how did everybody from our country and other allied country's get here?"

Evelyn then try's to remember then she had remembered something as she says to the group, " After I found out, that you and Rafe had disappeared over Italy, there were thunderstorms everywhere, then after the storms passed, there was fog, first at the war, where our boys and our allies are fighting at, then the fog came to the home front, soon after that we ended up here in the past, now I have you back in my arms again Danny."

Danny and Evelyn then made a hug, soon Littlefoot and the gang heard crying, Evelyn left and came back with a baby, then they saw Danny holding the baby with Evelyn hugging him, Littlefoot and the gang realize that Danny and Evelyn are husband and wife, they figured that it is their first child, Danny told Littlefoot and the gang to see their baby, when Littlefoot and the gang came to see, they have never seen a human baby before, soon Danny and Evelyn's son opened his eyes and saw Littlefoot and the gang, the little baby boy then touched Littlefoot with his hands, the baby then giggled as he pet Littlefoot, now Littlefoot and the gang will not let the war, harm this little baby and other kids that are either playing, out to support the allied forces, or fight along side with the allied forces, Littlefoot and the gang now knew that this is a war, that will effect them for the rest of their lives, as they wait for tomorrow for their next mission.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the gang had their first mission with the Americans, they saw the Japanese and the Mysterious Beyond kill Chinese soldiers with poison gas, Warhammer, Browntooth, and his peck saved Littlefoot and the gang from the Japanese, they also got their answers to why all of the humans are here, what will happen next, read chapter 7, to see more action, see you later, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Night Raid

**Are you ready for pain? Are you for suffering? Are you ready for war? If the answer is yes, you are ready to move, just relax and enjoy the story, that's an order!**

**Chapter 7: Night raid and first transformation**

* * *

It is nice beautiful day in the Great Valley, Browntooth and his peck, even Warhammer is allowed to come into the Great Valley and the Allied protected valleys, the Great Valley then asked the Allied powers to help come up with new flags for the Great Valley forces, the Allied powers then help the Great Valley, soon the Allies made five news flags for those forces, the Allies made one flag with a Soldier's boot-print inside a Longnecks footprint to represent the Great Valley infantry, the second flag has three Flyers superimposed to on an American, British, and Russian fighters to the represent the Great Valley Army Air Force, and the third flag has a Threehorn with a tank gun and machine guns, with some Allied soldiers next to Threehorn to represent the Great Valley armed corps, the fourth flag is green, with Allied soldiers and Fast-biters with gas masks to represent the Great Valley chemical warfare division, and the last flag is blue with British, British Commonwealth, and Fast-biters that are holding Sten Mk IIS to represent for the Great Valley's strike teams and special forces, Littlefoot and the gang, along with some Dinosaur kids that joined are playing soccer with British, Russian, and Chinese children, they are having a good time, even after they're first mission, the Dinosaurs that don't support the Axis and are more like refugees, both Leaf eaters and Sharpteeth have came to Great Valley, and they also came to Paradise Valley, Crimson Valley, Claw Valley, and Saluda Valley, Littlefoot and the gang, soon the game against the British, Russians, and the Chinese kids, Littlefoot and the gang got 30 points, while the other team got 20, as a British boy came up to them and says, " You guys are great, we thought we could defeat you."

Cera says, " You wouldn't defeat us, even if you had to."

Then a Chinese girl then says in English, " You may have won today, but next time the victory will be ours."

Hyp says, " Your on."

Nod repeats Hyp, " Yeah, your on."

Then a Russian boy says in English, " Then we will see you next time."

Littlefoot says, " We'll see you later."

The humans kids were about to leave, until they saw a British RAF Squadron Leader, as the British boy says to Littlefoot and the gang, " Guys, there is a British RAF Squadron Leader coming to you."

Littlefoot and the gang see a British RAF Squadron Leader and says to the British boy, " Thank you, It must be our next mission."

The British boy leaves, as the British RAF Squadron Leader says, " Hello there, privates, I bet you are wondering who you are going to be with today, your going to be with the British Royal Air Force, your going to be in my Squadron called the Eagle Squadron for tonight's mission."

Mutt asks, " Tonight?"

The British RAF Squadron leader says, " Yes that's right, your going to be joining with us in our night raids against the Mysterious Beyond and Nazi occupied Shadow Valley, thanks to Browntooth and his peck, along with Warhammer, we have the location of our enemies factories, and oil fields, if you accept this mission, move forward."

Without any fear, Littlefoot and the gang, even Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt stepped forward and followed the RAF Squadron Leader, to where the Squadron is, soon they saw a bunch of British planes into position ready for take off, Littlefoot and the gang saw that the Great Valley Army Air Force is joining the night air raid, Petrie see's his Uncle Pterano along with his Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth, Littlefoot and the gang are seeing that the bright circle is setting, Littlefoot and gang were put into two different planes, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby went into a Avro Lancaster, while Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt went into a Handley Page Hailfax, after Littlefoot and the gang got in, Pterano, his Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth, along with their tail gunners toke off into the air, then the two bombers carrying Littlefoot and the gang toke off into the air, along with other Avro Lancaster's and Handley Page Hailfax's, then after a while Hawker Hurricanes and Hawker Typhoons toke off into the air, as the Great Valley residents saw the British RAF and the Great Valley Army Air Force is flying toward the the Mysterious Beyond and Shadow Valley, Littlefoot is very worried for Ali, and Ali is very worried for Littlefoot, but they couldn't do anything, all they could is do the mission and return home safe.

* * *

Soon it is night, as the British RAF and the Great Valley Army Air Force, arrived over the Mysterious Beyond base, soon the pilots in different planes says to some of the gang, " Get into positions kids."

In the Avro Lancaster, Chomper gets into the position to drop the bombs, Ruby gets into the tail machine gun position, while other British gunners got into the top and nose gun positions, in the Handley Page Hailfax, Mutt gets into the bomb dropping position, Hyp gets into top gun position, while other British gunners get into the tail and nose gun, then the British pilots say to Chomper and Mutt, " Open bomb bay door."

Chomper and Mutt opened the bomb bay doors, as they swing open, soon the pilots then says, " Drop your ordnance."

In the Avro Lancaster, Chomper pushes a button as he says, " Bombs away."

In the Handley Page Hailfax, Mutt also pushes a button as he says, " One away."

Soon all of the other Avro Lancaster's and Handley Page Hailfax's from the British RAF, Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth from the Great Valley Army Air Force dropped their bombs on the Mysterious Beyond base, the Mysterious Beyond was catch off guard and by surprise, the Mysterious Beyond didn't think that the Allies would strike back at their base, Seeker see's the air raid, as he ordered his men and and some Germans that are their at the base to attack back, but they couldn't, so all they could do is wait the raid out, soon the Allies dropped their bombing as they head for Shadow Valley which is next target, the British RAF and the Great Valley Army Air Force, were expecting some enemy Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth to attack, but surprisingly, no expected attack came, so they are okay are in the green, they are safe to attack, Shadow Valley, which is the next target for tonight.

* * *

After about two hours, Littlefoot and the gang in their planes, made it to Nazi occupied Shadow Valley, the bomb bay doors are still open, as the British RAF and the Great Valley Army Air Force start bombing Shadow Valley.

The combined air force soon had no more bombs, now the last thing to do is head home, but this time, the Nazi's started firing their anti-aircraft guns, that are on the ground or the Longnecks and Sharpteeth held the guns on their backs, while the Germans started firing the guns, some British bomber got shot out of the sky, but thanks to the British Hawker Hurricanes, Hawker Typhoons, and Submarine Spitfires, and The Great Valley's Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth, the Nazi anti-aircraft guns have been destroyed, the whole air force then headed back toward the Great Valley.

* * *

Within two hours, Littlefoot and the gang landed in the Great Valley safe and sound, the British had lost a few comrades on tonight's mission, but they were still able to have successful night raid, soon Littlefoot and the gang see that they made it, Littlefoot and Ali then meet each other as Littlefoot says to Ali, " I was so scared Ali, I thought that I was going to lose you."

Ali then says, " That was what I thought about you."

Littlefoot and Ali then started walking side by side, while the gang just followed, soon Zero, Danny and Rafe, joined them on their walk, as Littlefoot was walking, he couldn't shake the felling that someone is watching them, then Suddenly a Sharptooth came out of a nearby bush and tried to attack Littlefoot, but Zero saw the Sharptooth as they start fighting, then as if on signal five more Sharpteeth, seven Fast-biters, and a lot of Germans, came out as Danny and Rafe pulled out their Colt M1911's out and started shooting, the Germans and the European Mysterious Beyond also started shooting their MP40's, MP28's, MP18's, MP34's, Mauser Karabiner 98k's, MG34's, and MG42's, when the gun fire begin, American and British soldiers came also started shooting there weapons, starting a huge gun fight, while the gun fight is going on, Littlefoot noticed from the corner of his eyes, five large Sharpteeth charge Zero. Before he, Ali, the gang, or any allied troops could help him, a German pulled out a Raketen-Pazerbuchse 43, also known as Dolly, and aimed it at Zero's head, the German fired the Dolly, as the rocket hits Zero's head, as Zero fail down from the impact, but does not get up.

" No!" Ali said, sounding a bit hoarse. Littlefoot and the gang, even Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were speechless, as they walked over to him. Littlefoot could only shake his head in disbelief.

" Find my cousin, find Blade." Said Zero, and then all was quite around them, although there is still gunfire, but they weren't paying any attention to it, as Littlefoot took a step closer, but to stop as the ground broke beneath them.

" Earthshake!" He shouted, as they jumping back. Littlefoot and the gang could do anything but watch helplessly as the great Sharptooth was swallowed up by the ground, which then proceeded to close. As tears welled-up in their eyes, Littlefoot looked behind him at, not only at large Sharpteeth, small Fast-biters, but also to German soldiers that are just staring at them, while the others are still in a gun fight. They just stood there emotionless, than Littlefoot and gang knew nothing but pure evil. Littlefoot felt his right front paw curl-up, as his blood started boiling. He only felt anger, which were reflected in his eyes.

Littlefoot yelled a battle cry, as the other did the same, as Littlefoot charged a Fast-biter and German soldier and sending them flying at more German soldiers, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt charged at the German holding the Dolly, the German dropped the Dolly as he got token down, Hyp and Mutt were punching him, while Nod is kicking him with his paws, then the German pulled out a Luger P08, was about to shot Hyp, but Hyp grabbed the Luger, as the German tried to shot him, Rafe came and shot the German, Littlefoot and the gang kept on fighting until Littlefoot heard Ali screamed. The Germans have captured her, they are getting ready to take her away. Littlefoot prepared to charge head on.

" Littlefoot, Danny, Rafe listen to me, you got to get to control." Littlefoot, Danny, Rafe, even the gang raised there heads. They knew voice belonged to Zero.

" Good, now remember when I said I'd been effected by the Stone of Cold Fire?" Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe nodded, not sure what the voice was getting to.

" You three can use it too." This startled Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe. " Just concentrate." Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe saw the Stone of Cold Fire, they made their way to the stone, Littlefoot touch it with his paw, while Danny and Rafe use their hands, soon Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe closed their eyes and took several deep breaths.

" Now let it flow through, feel its strength." Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe were feeling something. " Use it." The instructions couldn't be plainer, yet Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe opened their eyes. Though the sky was blue, lightning started weaving it way through, reflecting in Littlefoot, Rafe, and Danny's eyes. They felt themselves getting taller, while Littlefoot felt himself getting taller and longer. A few large Sharpteeth, small Fast-biters, and the Germans that are holding Ali, just only stared with their mouths fell open. Standing before them were no longer a young Longneck and two Humans, but a fully grown Longneck and two fire-breathing Dragons.

" Let her go." Littlefoot said calmly, surprised by his own deep voice, and he was also surprised to see Danny and Rafe as creature he has never seen before. Whether they'd refuse or were too surprise to move, Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe did not wait to find out. Littlefoot then he use his tail to knock the Germans that are holding Ali, Littlefoot threw Ali into the air, as he toke out the Germans, but Danny caught her with his clawed hands and put her on Littlefoot's back. Before the other Sharpteeth could move, Littlefoot whacked and tripped them with his tail.

Cera, Spike, Shorty, Rhett, and Nod use there heads and tails to fight Fast-biters and the Nazi's, while British troops gave Ducky and Petrie Webley & Scott Mk6's, as Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, and Mutt got Sten Mk II's, Hyp saw a German was about to shot Chomper with an MP40, Hyp aimed at the German and shot him, Chomper turned and saw the German on the ground, as Chomper saw a German with a Mauser Karabiner 98k, Chomper shot the German, as Hyp turned and saw the German on the ground, now they were even.

Rafe saw a German was about to shot Littlefoot with a sniper, as Rafe says in anger, " I don't think so, you son of bitch."

Rafe then breath fire from his mouth, the German was on fire, as the German screams, but soon the screams were silenced, the German is now dead.

The grown-ups arrived on the scene after the gun fight is over, to find a strange Longneck with Ali on his back, along with two Dragons, Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe nowhere in sight, and several Sharpteeth and a lot of dead Germans everywhere. The Longneck gave Ali back to her mother.

" Thank You." Said Ali's mother. Bron stepped forward to look at Littlefoot.

" Who are you?" He asked. " You look familiar, but I don't recognize you."

" You probably wouldn't," Said the Stranger, " But I'm Littlefoot, and this is Danny and Rafe." He almost laughed at Bron's expression before a strange feeling reached him, and also Danny and Rafe, surrounded him, Danny, and Rafe, with a white upward wind-like thing. When Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe opened their eyes, instead of being at eye level with Bron, the grown-ups tower over them. Several gasps came from from the herd and Littlefoot's grandpa spoke up. " You are Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe."

" Someone care to explain?" Asked Bron.

" One the way back to the nest." Littlefoot replied.

On the trail to their nest, Littlefoot saw a Sharptooth shaped cloud.

" The transformation will only last for five minutes at a time, but can be used without restrictions." Came the same voice before Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe had temporarily grown. " And Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe, good job back there." Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe smiled in peace, as Littlefoot and the gang, wait for tomorrows mission.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the gang completed their first night raid, the Germans ambushed them at the Great Valley, Zero is killed in action, Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe transformed, what will happen next, read chapter 8, to learn more.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Raid

**Last time on Dinosaur World At War, Littlefoot and the gang joined the British RAF and the Great Valley Army Air Force in their first night raid, The Nazi's and the Mysterious Beyond launched an ambush killing Zero, which lead to Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe use the Stone of Cold Fire, Littlefoot transformed into a fully grown Longneck, as Danny and Rafe transformed into fire-breathing Dragons, soon the ambush was crushed, now here go and enjoy the story**

**Chapter 8: Day Raid**

* * *

Littlefoot and the gang could believe that Zero is dead, it has been two days since German and Mysterious Beyond forces attacked the Great Valley, the Allied Powers have won a victory, but there was a price to pay.

Zero, along with a few residents, and some members of the Allied forces that were killed in the ambush and the gun fight between Allied and Axis forces, as the residents of the Great Valley are at a memorial service for the fallen, Littlefoot and the gang, even Danny, Rafe, King, Streakclaw, even Evelyn and the other nurses, even some the residents of the Great Valley shed tears, for losing Zero, as more American and British citizens shed tears for their loved one that lost their lives in the ambush.

Zero's body is already underground, the Allied Powers put a tomb stone where Zero put to rest, as there are coffins with American and British flags on them, along with a pictures and names of those that died, that are on their coffins, Danny and Rafe are with Littlefoot and the gang, as a American Lieutenant came up to Danny, Rafe, Littlefoot and the gang.

The American Lieutenant says, " Are you Danny, Rafe, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt?"

" Yeah." Rafe says, as the American Lieutenant adds, " You guys are leaving for your mission, in twenty minutes."

Danny asks, " What for?"

" Ask Doolittle." The American Lieutenant said, as he walks away. Danny and Rafe, along with Littlefoot and the gang, they enter into an office, and see a man that has Lieutenant Colonel rank on his uniform, that only Danny and Rafe know as Lieutenant Colonel Doolittle, as Rafe says, " Good to see you again, Sir."

The Doolittle then looks up and say, " Nice to see you again, Danny and Rafe, it has been while."

" Yes Sir, it has." Rafe said, then the Doolittle looks at Littlefoot and the gang, as he asks, " Is this the kids that team with us on every mission they get?"

" Yes Sir." Danny said, as Doolittle walks up to them.

Doolittle asks, " What are you names?"

Littlefoot then started to introduce himself, " I'm Sargent Littlefoot."

Soon all the the gang followed suite, " I'm Sargent Cera."

" I'm Sargent Ducky and this is Sargent Spike." Ducky said, hugging her adopted brother.

Doolittle asks, " He don't talk, don't he?"

Ducky says, " No, ever since then, he has talked once, but that was it."

Doolittle understood, then a small Flyer flew and landed on his shoulder, " Me Sargent Petrie."

" I'm Sargent Chomper." Chomper said with pride.

Ruby walked up to Doolittle, " I am Sargent Ruby."

Even though a little shy, Ali had the courage to walk up and say, " I'm Sargent Ali."

" I'm Sargent Rhett, and I am ready go out there." Rhett said, as Doolittle nods his head.

Shorty came up and says, " I am Sargent Shorty."

Then Hyp, Nod and Mutt came up to Doolittle, as Hyp says, " We are Sargent's Hyp."

Nod says, " Nod."

Mutt says, " And Mutt."

Hyp then adds, " And we are ready for action."

Nod repeats, " Yeah we are ready for action."

" We need dinosaur like you, and you're about to get some action today." Doolittle said, as he adds, " By the way, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Doolittle, the leader of the United States Army Air Force."

" Danny and Rafe have told us a lot about you." Ali said, as they remember on the days they were told about Danny and Rafe's early parts of the war, before they are involved.

Doolittle smiles as he says, " I figured they would, I have a mission from President Roosevelt himself."

Hyp asks, " What is our mission?"

Nod repeats, " Yeah, what is our mission?"

Doolittle begin giving the information of the mission, " The night raid, that you had with the British last night, was so good, that Roosevelt wants you kids to join on our day light raid, along with the Great Valley Army Air Force, against the Mysterious Beyond and Shadow Valley."

Rafe says, " I'll go, Sir."

" I'll go too, Sir." Danny said, as Littlefoot and the gang walk up.

" We'll go too, Sir." Littlefoot said, as the gang nod their heads.

Doolittle then looks at Littlefoot and the gang, even at Danny and Rafe, " Alright, head for the planes, we will take off, in thirty minutes."

Danny, Rafe, Littlefoot and the gang left Doolittle's office, as Danny and Rafe headed for their North American P-51 Mustangs, as Littlefoot and gang get inside two Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, as more B-17 Flying Fortresses come, along with Consolidated B-24 Liberators and B-32 Dominators, Douglas A-20 Havocs and A-26 Invaders, North American B-25 Mitchells, and Martin B-26 Marauders, along with more P-51 Mustangs, Brewster SB2A Buccaneers, Curtiss SB2C Helldivers, Douglas SBD Dauntlesses, Grumman TBF Avengers, Vultee A-31 Vengences, Bell P-39 Airacorbas and P-63 Kingcobras, Brewster Buffalos, Curtiss P-60s, Grumman/General Motors F4F/FM Wildcats, F6F Hellcats and F8F Bearcats, Lockheed P-38 Lightnings, Northrop P-61 Black Widows, Republic P-43 Lancers, Republic P-47 Thunderbolts, Vought F4U Corsairs, and Vultee P-66 Vanguards, soon the Great Valley Army Air Force comes with Pterano again in the lead.

Pterano along with the Great Valley Army Air Force took off first, then Littlefoot and the gangs B-17's took off with Danny and Rafe right behind them, then all of the American planes took off into the air, as they head for their first target, the Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

It has been 30 minutes for the Americans and the Great Valley Army Air Forces to reach the Mysterious Beyond base, once they got there, The American bombers opened up their bomb bay doors, as the bombs from the bombers dropped, and also bombs from Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth from the Great Valley Army Air Force dropped, the bombing was successful, as the allies were leaving the Mysterious Beyond and German forces start shooting at the allies, Longnecks, Threehorns, Spiketails, and Some Sharpteeth from the Mysterious Beyond and German forces have anti-aircraft guns on their backs.

While the Mysterious Beyond air force and the Luftwaffe, came in and attacked the allied planes, the American fighters and the Great Valley Army Air Force Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth shot down a lot of Luftwaffe planes, as the Great Valley forces fought with claws against their foes that don't use airplanes, while the Americans shot down additional enemy Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth.

Littlefoot and the gang's two planes were hit and they told to abandon their planes, they all jumped out with parachutes on, as they made a landing, they see a German SS officer coming to them with an MP40, but the SS officer was shot in the head, as a man came out of nowhere.

" Are you kids, okay?" The man asks, as Littlefoot and the gang nod.

" I thought we were dead, when we saw that SS officer." Chomper said, as he is looking at the dead SS officer.

Littlefoot asks, " Who are you?"

The man says, " I am Jack, OSS, the American spy agency."

" I'm Sargent Littlefoot, and theses are Sargent's Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt." Littlefoot said, introducing himself and his friends.

" Nice to meet you, Sargent's." Jack said, as Ali then had an excited face.

Ali then asks, " Are you going to take us back to the Great Valley."

" I was on a spy mission, until I saw you and saved you kids from that German, but you can join me if you want." Jack said, Littlefoot and the gang decided to take a vote.

After the gang voted, Rhett says, " We will help you on your spy mission."

Hyp adds, " We're ready for adventure."

Nod repeats, " Yeah, We're ready for adventure."

Jack says, " Alright, but stay close to me, and keep quite, understand?"

Everybody nods, as Jack says, " Good, lets move."

Then everybody follows Jack, as they keep walking, until they toke cover, and saw an airfield that is under construction by the Germans and the Mysterious Beyond forces, Jack knows that the airfield itself is semi-operational to sabotage, destroy, or capture, then the sirens go off again, Jack looks at the time, and see that it is noon, which means it lunch time, the construction equipment stops and turn off, as the enemy heads inside, Jack toke some pictures with his camera, then they began to move.

Then Jack, Littlefoot, and the gang head in closer, Jack then plants explosives, an SS guard was about to kill Jack, but Hyp grabbed a hammer and hit the SS officer in the head.

Then Jack and the team head inside the base, they don't get seen, as they enter inside an office, with plans with new planes, as Jack says, " That's interesting."

Jack gets a camera out and takes a few pictures, then after the pictures are taken, the alarms go off, they run out into the airfield, Jack found five prototype Messerschmitt Me 262's, and a prototype Arado Ar 234.

Ruby and Chomper fly one each of the Messerschmitt Me 262's with Petrie riding with Ruby and Ducky riding with Chomper, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt ride in their own Messerschmitt Me 262's, while Jack fly's the Arado Ar 234 with Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett on the plane, Jack instructed Ruby, Chomper, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt how to fly the Messerschmitt's.

Before they toke off, they painted a blue circle with a white star and a white bar, then the Messerschmitt Me 262's toke off, the Jack toke off into the air, Jack instructed Ruby, Chomper, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, to protect them from any enemy aircraft.

After about 30 minutes later, German aircraft attacked them, but within a few minutes, all of the enemy aircraft were shot out of sky, thanks to Messerschmitt Me 262's.

* * *

Once Littlefoot and the gang landed back in the Great Valley, they got a warm welcome home, from their parents, grandparents, the Allied Powers, Danny, Rafe, and even Doolittle himself.

Great Valley residents and the Allies were shocked to see what Littlefoot and the gang, even Jack brought back with them, they saw what Nazi Germany is building, new jet planes.

Jack revealed that Nazi Germany is helping to build the Mysterious Beyond forces an airfield, that is under construction, which is vulnerable to Sabotage, destroy, or capture.

Doc was interested, " This is good to know, this will give us the advantage to stop the Germans."

" I say we destroy that airfield, before they try launch any new jet planes against us." Mr. Threehorn responded, with some the residents and Allies agreeing with him.

Doolittle then says, " If we destroy it, it may not only stop the Germans, but if we invade it, we won't launch any of our planes against the Axis."

Bron then asks Doolittle, " Then what would you do, Doolittle?"

Doolittle thought for a good minute, " I don't want any more innocent people to die in this war, but I was the President of the United States, I would have my men capture it from the Germans hands, and if they toke it back, I would have my men blow it up, but that is just me."

Hours later, Allied scientist tested the Messerschmitt Me 262's and the Arado Ar 234, the test results pass from scientist to scientist, as the information became big for the British to build their new Gloster Meteor and for the American to build their new P-80 Shooting Star jets, as Littlefoot and the gang for their next mission.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the gang helped with the day light raid with the Americans, they met an American OSS spy named Jack, as they found a airfield and some plans for new jet planes, they also stole some Messerschmitt Me 262's and a Arado Ar 234, what will happen next? Read chapter 9 to see what happens, see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Panzer attack

**Last time on Dinosaur World at War, Littlefoot and the gang helped out in a day light raid against the Germans and the Mysterious Beyond forces, they met with Jack after they got shot down, they found an airfield, plans for new jet planes, and also stole five prototype Messerschmitt Me 262's and a Arado Ar 234, as they landed back in the Great Valley safe and sound, scientist are studying on the planes help make the new Gloster Meteor and the P-80 Shooting Star, here we go and enjoy the ride.**

**Chapter 9: Panzer Attack**

* * *

It is now the early morning, as Littlefoot and the gang are sleeping, the sun begins to rise, starting a new day, Littlefoot then heard a voice, " Excuse me, Sargent."

Littlefoot woke up to see a black African American standing in front of him and Ali, Ali also woke up, as Littlefoot asks, " What's going on?"

" You are being called to a emergency meeting." The black African American said

Littlefoot asks, " Right now?"

" Right now, it's important." The black African American said and leaves the group by themselves.

" Well, looks like we're being called again." Ali said, as she gets up and stretch.

" Yep going on another mission again." Littlefoot said with a yawn. Then He and Ali woke up the others, as they are walking to where they will find out which force they will be fighting along side with, soon they made it where they saw Bron, Doc, Dara, The Old One, Ali's mother, and the other valley residents, Shorty asks, " Dad, what is going on?"

Bron turned to the group, as the Great Valley Military Fast-biter Police, handed over two Mysterious Beyond Fast-biters, to British and American soldiers, " The Germans and The Mysterious Beyond forces and just been spotted, they are on the move again, and the Germans are bringing in Panzers."

" Aw, come on, not again!" Chomper complained.

Cera then says, " You said Panzers, I hate those German Panzers."

Mr. Threehorn says with anger against the Germans, " Those Germans are not going to send Panzers here, Me and my tank crew will blow those Panzers, out of the Great Valley for good!"

Rafe says, " You'll get you chance, Colonel Threehorn, but first we must get ready to defend this valley."

Hyp speaks up, " Which forces are we going to be with today and tonight?"

Nod repeats, " Yeah which forces are we going to be with today and tonight?"

" Is it going to be the British, the Americans, or the one force we have not been with yet, the Russians?" Mutt asks, wanting to know which force, but Mutt soon got his answer.

Dara says, " I asked Earlier, and the Allied Powers want me to tell you, that you will be with two forces on tonight's mission, and those forces are going to be both the British and the Americans."

Rhett asks, " When are we expecting enemy forces to come?"

" I was told they be here around 8:00 p.m." Doc replied.

* * *

After the briefing ended, Littlefoot and the gang joined with British and the Americans that are at one of the valley walls and entrance, as the British and Americans have already dug some tranches, laid down some barbed wire and anit-tank mines, and also had tanks ready to fire, Littlefoot and the gang all day have trained and also had some down time.

The Bright Circle is beginning to set, but before it could go down, gray clouds came, and it then started to rain, as Littlefoot says, " If there's something more then battles near dark, its the one in the rain."

The gang nods their heads, then after an hour of waiting, the Germans and the Mysterious Beyond forces, along with German Panzers attacked, with the Allies responding by firing back.

Littlefoot and the gang moved to meet with the enemy, as Mutt says, " Run! Move!"

They kept on running, splashing mud on themselves.

As the Allies and the Axis engaged in battle, while Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Chomper, Hyp, and the gang ran to some bushes for an ambush.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Mr. Threehorn saw the Panzers coming, he tells his crew manning the tank gun, " Ready, Aim, Fire!"

The Tank crew fired a round at the Panzer destroying it, Bron that has an Artillery gun on his back told the man controlling the gun to fire at will, as the man fire Artillery shells as the Axis.

Back with Littlefoot, Hyp then asks, " Now what?"

Nod repeated, " Yeah now what?"

Littlefoot looked at them, they all had dabs of mud on their faces, chest, and stomachs. Then Littlefoot got an idea, as he fling himself into the mud, then Littlefoot splashed the others in it too.

" What was that for?" Shorty asked annoyed, as mud slid down his face.

Cera then also asked in annoyances, " Yeah, what's the big idea?"

" You'll see." Littlefoot replied. He then proceeded to cover himself and his friends in grass, as he says, " Follow me." The others saw no other way around it.

Crawling on his stomach, Littlefoot saw his camouflage plan was working as they approached behind some sharptooth.

Some British and Americans that saw Littlefoot and the gang, and came up with a similar plan, as they went behind some trees.

King roared as he slammed into a Sharptooth that he had locked claws with and was trying to push back, into the ground. King also used his tail knock down two German soldiers that are right behind him to the ground.

King then jumped out of the way as several boulders thrown by other Sharpteeth just barely missed him. Allied tanks fired rounds on the Sharpteeth, then Fast-biters came out with German MP28's, as Danny and Rafe shot the Fast-biters with their Thompson's, as Danny, Rafe, and King met up with Littlefoot and the gang.

" Having trouble?" Littlefoot asked the three.

King says, " Yeah, and we noticed we were pushed back into the Great Valley."

" No!" Ali gasped.

" Now, how are we going to stop them!" Cera asks.

Rafe says, " I don't know, the Tanks are trying to get to us, but they are battling the Panzers to get to us."

Danny says, " Yeah, we need help. Were going to need a miracle."

Then Twelve large Sharpteeth crashed through, just as the group was wrapping up their current enemies. Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe saw that they are in trouble now.

" Littlefoot. Danny. Rafe." Littlefoot, Danny and Rafe recognized Zero's voice. Closing their eyes Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe concentrated and soon found a mist that took the shapes of their forms. Once again Littlefoot was grown-up, and Danny and Rafe were dragons again. The battle took a long time when in out of the clearing the final nine Sharpteeth jumped Littlefoot, Danny, Rafe, and King. The impact sent Littlefoot, Danny, Rafe flying into King, and the four fell to the ground. Then out of nowhere a sharptooth about Ali's size hit her in the chest and threw her out on the grass, then Cera charged at the small Sharptooth taking it down. A blue glow lit up at Ali's face, she opens her eyes and raising her head, saw the Stone of Cold Fire.

Ali didn't know why, but something told her that the Stone of Cold Fire seemed very important. She began crawling towards it while trying to tune out Littlefoot's, Danny's, Rafe's and King's cries of pain. Normally, she knew, that the four could've taken on the opposition, but now they were tired, as well as outnumbered. As Ali approached the stone, she stood up and stared at it.

" Use its power." Ali was surprised to hear Zero talking to her.

" Don't be afraid." She was even more surprised to hear the voice, that Littlefoot had once told her about his mother and described her voice. Ali realized that is Littlefoot's mother talking to her. Ali gulped. She limped forward, raised her front right paw and leaned it on the Stone of Cold Fire. A strange warmth filled her and an even stranger blue dome enclosed her and the stone, before expanding outward so that everything within several miles radius inside and outside the Great Valley was inside it. Whether it was supposed to be that way or if it was because she was thinking of Littlefoot more than anyone else, several lights burst out of the stone, and a blue light shot out of it's top, curving and flying straight toward Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe's chest. Their outlines temporarily glowed, when the blue dome burst, and blue sparkles rained down on everyone. Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe felt themselves changing again, since Littlefoot has grown and Danny and Rafe transformed. Their pupils narrowed to splits, like some Sharptooth's, before they expanded back to their normal size. Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe got slightly taller, with bigger muscles. Spikes rose out all over Littlefoot, painlessly. Spikes appeared from his head to the tip of tail, two, one on each shoulder, four long ones on top of either foot, and several around his legs, Danny and Rafe claws grew and became sharper, when Danny and Rafe touched their human weapons, the weapons got bigger and and transformed into dragon style weapons, spikes also appear on their backs, all injuries vanishing. Littlefoot swung his tail cutting three Sharpteeth at once, while Danny and Rafe use their fire-breathing to torch some Panzers and a few groups of German soldiers and SS officers.

Each of the three Sharpteeth staggered back from the blow and the Germans then got confused at what just happened to the Panzers and their men. All of the Axis got confused as to how a Longneck and two human turned dragons could suddenly grow spikes out of its body, and to the dragons grow sharper claws and bigger fire arms, Danny and Rafe use their weapons to destroy some of the Panzers, all of the Great Valley residents and allied residents just only watch with wide eyes, even some of the allies, but Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe only saw them from the corner of their eyes, keeping focus on the Mysterious Beyond and German forces. Littlefoot wrapped his tail around one of the Sharpteeth's leg, as it roared in pain, yanked it onto it's back, then Danny and Rafe used their dragon pistols and shot one Sharptooth, the other two Sharpteeth toke off running, when Littlefoot whipped their backs with his tail, they ran even faster like there was no tomorrow, with Danny and Rafe shooting at them, while Allied tanks destroyed the Panzers, as they kick the Mysterious Beyond the Germans out of the Great Valley. In a flash of lightning, Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe collapsed, reverting back to normal size and spikeless forms in mid-air, before Doc and Dara caught them with their tails.

" Easy you three." Dara said to the three.

Doc replies, " Now that was fighting." Ali braced her front paws on Doc's tail, standing on her hind legs, to check on Littlefoot.

" Will he be alright?" Ali asked.

Dara answers, " Littlefoot, along with Danny and Rafe, are going to be okay, be they are just tired."

Littlefoot, Danny and Rafe fell asleep, they stayed asleep for one hour, until they heard a voice calling to them.

" Littlefoot. Wake up sleepyhead." A voice awoke Littlefoot from his sleep.

" Huh? Mother? Is that you?" He asked.

" Yes." Littlefoot's Mother replied.

Littlefoot turned to Danny and Rafe, " Danny, Rafe, wake up."

Danny and Rafe woke up, as Danny asks, " What wrong, Littlefoot?"

" Hello Danny and Rafe." Littlefoot's Mother said.

Danny and Rafe look around but don't see any one, as Rafe says, " Who said that?"

Littlefoot's Mother replies, " I did, and you can't see me, I am contacting you from the sky."

Danny asks, " Who are you, Ma'am?"

Littlefoot's Mother was about ready to explain, but Littlefoot beat her to it, " It's my Mother."

Rafe asks, " Your Mother? Are you Littlefoot's Mother?"

Littlefoot's Mother answers, " Yes Rafe, I am."

" How do you know our names, Ma'am?" Danny asks Littlefoot's Mother.

" I have been watching you two, even on my son and his friends." Littlefoot's Mother said, before adding, " I came to tell you three what happened today. That blue dome that surrounded the Great Valley and hundreds of miles into the Mysterious Beyond will keep everyone alive through much of the Circle of Life's occurrences, even the supposed extinction of the dinosaurs in a few million years, this effected all of the dinosaurs, including humans."

" Extinction of what?" Littlefoot shouted forgetting there were others sleeping.

Rafe then whispers to Littlefoot, " Littlefoot, can you please be quite? There are some people trying to sleep around us."

Littlefoot looks around and see residents are asleep, " Oh sorry."

" You were saying, ma'am." Danny says.

" Yes, but like I said, everyone in that dome will survive, and someday the time of the dinosaur will come again." Littlefoot's Mother continued. " Also, it doesn't prevent aging, but it does prevent dying from it. But be careful, everyone isn't completely immortal. One can still die in battle or falling from a tree or also die in a fireball." Danny and Rafe knew that Littlefoot's Mother saying die in a fireball meaning dieing in a explosion, Littlefoot also understood that, but Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe were now puzzled as to why some dinosaur or human would be up in a tree.

" Take care you three and be careful." Said Littlefoot's Mother's voice before leaving everything in silence. Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe stared at the swaying grass in the wind. They finally decided they couldn't do anything more right now, and Danny and Rafe laid down, and Littlefoot laid his head back down on Ali's neck.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the gang have against the Mysterious Beyond and German forces, even against the German Panzers, Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe transformed into their forms, soon they were losing to their enemies, but thanks to Ali, who used her front paw to activate a blue dome and blue light, that made Littlefoot, Danny, and Rafe powerful enough to take down their enemies, after the fight was over they met with Littlefoot's Mother, what will happen next for Littlefoot and the gang, find out next on chapter 10, see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Blade and Operation Husky

**Wants some more War, well here it comes, enjoy the war.**

**Chapter 10: Blade and Operation Husky**

* * *

It is now morning in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang woke up early, but when they woke up, they saw the Great Valley is mobilizing, Littlefoot now just remembered that Zero had once told him and his friends to find Blade.

Littlefoot and the gang asked their parents and Littlefoot also asked his grandparents, they all agreed, there was a British Officer standing hearing about finding Blade, as he says, " We can look for Blade, we can start looking for him on a small island called Sicily, just off the coast of Arcane Valley, which us and the allied forces call, Italy, which has a lot of Italians and also have German and Mysterious Beyond forces to back up, Mussolini's government."

Ducky asks, " What do we do?"

" Simple. We use a dead corpse in disguised as one of our uniforms draft ashore, carrying fake secret documents which will reveal to the enemy that we are going to invade Greece and Sardinia." said the British Officer.

Chomper then asks, " But are we going to invade Sicily, or invade Greece and Sardinia?"

The British Officer says, " We are going to make the enemy think we are going to invade Greece and Sardinia, but we are going to invade Sicily, along with the Americans."

Cera then asks, " Who are we going to be with today?"

Then a member of the Big Red One, the 1st Infantry division, came up and says, " Hello there Sargents, you kids are going to be the Big Red One, the 1st Infantry division today, when we invade Sicily, I am Sargent Glenn Hawkins, but you can call me 'Hawk', and after the British are successful in Operation Mincemeat, then we can begin with Operation Husky, the invasion of Sicily which will lead the way to the invasion of Italy."

Hyp says, " I can't wait for more action."

Nod repeats Hyp, " Yeah more action."

Mutt then says, " But we need to be careful."

" There you are right, but that is one of things that we don't have, which is fear, we are our one of the best." said Sargent 'Hawk' Hawkins.

After the briefing, Littlefoot got worried not only just to his friends and family, but also to Ali, he loves her so much, he doesn't want to lose her.

Ali came next to Littlefoot, as he says, " I hope that Operation Husky, will go fine and and we find Blade."

Ali says, " Don't worry Littlefoot, we will find him together."

" It's going to get dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Littlefoot said, as he nuzzled her.

" So I'm still coming, you think that all of us, including me, be left out of the action?" Ali replied, licking his face.

* * *

Days later, operation Mincemeat is successful, the Germans and the Mysterious Beyond believed that the Allied forces were going to invade Greece and Sardinia, as they send their armies to focus there.

The Great Valley joined with the Allied forces to help invade Sicily, The Great Valley and the Allied powers made an agreement, The Great Valley will some dinosaurs to the Allied forces, and the Allied forces will send of their men to the Great Valley's military.

Operation Husky is now operational, The Great Valley Army and Air Force, Navy, as well as their own Marines, along with Allied Army, Navy, Air Force, and some Marines.

The Allied Forces gave the Great Valley some transport, bomber, and fighter aircraft to fight with, so that the Great Valley Flyers and Flying Sharpteeth won't have much trouble in the air, The Great Valley's paratroopers, along with the Paratroopers of the 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 82nd Airborne, the British Paratroopers of the 21st Independent Parachute Company, along with the British Glider infantry from the 1st Air landing Brigade.

So far the British didn't have much initial trouble, but would when it came to landing, but out into the sea, Littlefoot and the gang were with the Big Red One getting ready to make it ashore, a nervous Allied naval vessel near the Sicilian Coast, suddenly fired upon the American formation. Immediately, all other naval vessels joined in, downing friendly aircraft and forcing planeloads of paratroopers to exit far from their intended drop zone.

Strong winds made matters difficult for the Big Red One, but it also made the enemy assume that none of the Allied power would try to make landing in such poor conditions. Soon Littlefoot and the gang along with the U.S. 1St, 3rd, and 45th Divisions, and other Allied forces landed ashore, facing heavy gun fire.

Ducky and Petrie only have Colt M1917 pistols, Chomper and Ruby are holding Thompson M1928s, Hyp his holding a Bar machine gun, while he has an M1 Garand Rifle behind his back, Mutt is also holding a Bar machine gun, but he has an M1 Carbine, Nod and Cera have Browning M2HB machine guns on their backs, Littlefoot, Spike, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett have M9 Bazooka's on their backs, as they storm ahead to face the enemy, Soon the Littlefoot and the gang, even the Big Red One, met with Italians firing Beretta Model 1938/42's and Carcano M38's, and Mysterious Beyond soldiers firing MP40's and Karabiner 98k's at them.

Littlefoot and the gang, and the Big Red One shot the Italians and the Mysterious Beyond soldiers, as they moved in, the heavy gun fighting, toke almost all morning, but they were able to secure the beachhead and the town of Licata.

* * *

Over the next few days, Littlefoot and the gang, have met up with some of their parents, that are now further inland, Sargent Hawkins introduces a Corporal, named Roland Roger, to Littlefoot and the gang, when the gang introduced themselves, Hawkins explains that Corporal Roger does not speak, he is a mute, which means he can't talk, Spike immediately befriends Roger, but as things were getting better, a German Junker Ju 87 Stuka, bombs a few compounds, Sargent Hawkins then orders Corporal Roger, " Corporal get on that anti-aircraft gun!"

Corporal Roger gets on the gun, as Littlefoot and the gang, and other members of the Big Red One get on the Half-track.

Corporal Roger shot down about 12 Stuka's, as they get out of Half-track, and head on foot to meet with a few Italians, but mostly German and Mysterious Beyond forces, about 30 minutes later, they see Panzers moving in, as German and Mysterious Beyond Soldiers are marching towards them, Littlefoot and the gang and the Big Red One stand their ground, as some members of the Big Red One, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, and Mutt shoot at the combined force, while Littlefoot, Spike, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett aim the Bazooka's at the Panzers, as Ducky fired Spike's Bazooka, Petrie fired Littlefoot's Bazooka, Corporal Brooklyn, Corporal Roger, and Sargent Hawkins, fire Ali, Shorty, and Rhett's Bazooka's.

They toke out a few Panzers, now there are more Fast-biters and Sharpteeth coming in to help the Germans, the Big Red One and Littlefoot and the gang are now under heavy fire and are starting to become trapped.

Shorty says, " They got us trapped."

Petrie says very nervously, " What do we do? What do we do?"

Sargent Hawkins says, " We stay in fight."

Littlefoot and the gang, and the Big Red One kept on fighting, But just when they seem doomed, there was a loud sling slang sound, and a large X appears on one of the Panzers, as the Panzer explodes, causing a cloud of dust around the area.

When the dust cleared, a lone Sharptooth stood in front of them, on one knee facing the other Sharpteeth. Littlefoot noticed he looked a lot like Zero, with some differences. He was a darker color with longer spikes on him, as well as his shoulder spikes were thicker. And where Zero's spikes started at his neck and ran to the beginning of his tail, this Sharpteeth's spikes ran from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His eyes showed experience and concentration. Finally, what he had that Zero hadn't, and that Littlefoot made up for with the spikes on top of his front feet, was two long, thin spikes, one on each arm and just a few inches away from his arms at the tip, and getting closer to his arms further on, that unlike the other spikes, they didn't seem to be bone.

"W-Who are you?" Littlefoot asked, unable to hide his surprise at the Sharptooth's entrance, undoubtedly from a ledge above them.

The Sharptooth looked back at them with his eyes, the rest of his body unmoving.

" I'm Blade." Blade said. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, the members of the Big Red One, and nearby Germans and Mysterious Beyond forces gasped. As he rose to both feet, the forces scattered.

German and Mysterious Beyond soldiers holding weapons, fired MP40's, 98k's, Panzerschreck's, and Panzerfaust's at Blade, but he kept on dodging them, then he did a super jump that shock the ground, as enemy troops did not expect that to happen.

German and Mysterious Beyond forces on foot retreated, as there are three enemy Sharpteeth and two German Panzers, the first Sharptooth tries to thrust its claws at Blade, which he caught and twisted sharply, throwing the enemy Sharptooth aside. The second Sharptooth try to whip Blade with his tail, which he grabbed and flung the Sharptooth onto its back and knocked him out cold. The third and final Sharptooth charged, trying to hit Blade with his knee, but to only get pushed back by him, as Blade elbowed the Sharptooth, then threw the Sharptooth over his shoulder to slam the ground, as he turned to the Panzers.

The Panzers fired their rounds at Blade, as he toke cover, then got back up. Blade smiled at how easy this was so far. He charged at the Panzers, the Germans in the Panzers tried to reload, but it was too late, as Blade brought his arms in front of him, forming an X, and swiped them down on one Panzer, as the Panzer exploded.

Blade turns his attention to the last Panzer, he leaped into the air. Blade crashed down into a ducking position as the Panzer shot a round, then Blade stood up in front of the Panzer, doing the same X swipe as before, but now making contact, causing another explosion, just as they all thought they won the battle, more Panzer roll in, but then got destroyed by American P-38 Lightning's and the Great Valley Army Air Force.

Blade turns to the team, " Where is a place, that we can rearm?"

Sargent Hawkins says, " Straight ahead."

" Let's get going. There are more enemy forces out there." Blade said.

Blade, Littlefoot and the gang, and the Big Red One, headed to camp, where they can rearm and go out again, when Mr. Threehorn, who is leading the Great Valley Tank Corps, asks who is the spiked Sharptooth, Cera replied, " Daddy, he's Blade."

Littlefoot says, " He saved us."

" Yeah, it was so cool, he just started slashing and fighting, he had just destroyed a Panzer with his move." Shorty said.

" We were lucky that he showed up when he did, or we would have been killed." Ali said, as she explains.

Chomper adds, " Or eaten."

The Great Valley and Allied forces started asking questions, they asks Blade questions, then after the questions were answered, and people asking the questions left, the sun is setting, they have another day ahead of them, Littlefoot lay down next to Ali.

" Blade really is just like Zero." Littlefoot told Ali.

" Yes, he is." Ali said, nuzzling him. Littlefoot, in turn licked her cheeks, as they look into the night sky for an hour, before falling asleep.

* * *

During the next few weeks, The Allied powers and the Great Valley armed forces, toke the towns of Gela and Syracuse, but victory for the Bid Red One, did not come without a price to pay, Vick a member of the Big Red One, had been shot by German and Mysterious Beyond soldiers MP40's.

Vick died four hours later, but other then that, the Great Valley and the Allied powers finally toke control all of Sicily. Then on July 23, 1943, a coup in Italy removed Mussolini from power. The news then reached the Allied powers and the Great Valley, but it also reached Germany, the Mysterious Beyond, and other Axis powers, as everybody now knew the invasion of Italy is underway.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the gang join with the Big Red One, to invade Sicily, they had a very hard landing, but they managed to land, they are very successful in finding Blade, or Blade finding them, now that Sicily is under Allied control, the Invasion of Italy is coming, what will happen next? Read chapter 11, to see more, see you later, y'all.**


End file.
